LA TRAICION CONOCE MI NOMBRE
by Vileta Jensen
Summary: "El contrato ha terminado Luka" escucho la voz femenina de su Yuki en su cabeza. El Opast ya no es más el guardián de la Luz de Dios, ahora solo es un... ¿Zweilt? Una nueva integrante en los Zweilts será la compañera de Luka, ¿lo hará olvidarse de la traición de Yuki?/ LukaxOC / COMPLETO
1. El contrato ha terminado

**Los personajes de UraBoku pertenecen a su respectivo autor, excepto los OC :) **

**Espero que les guste esta nueva idea n_n**

* * *

**LA TRAICION CONOCE MI NOMBRE**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El contrato ha terminado**

El instituto Royal se había edificado hace algunos meses a unos kilómetros de la mansión Crepúsculo. El primer ciclo escolar había comenzado hace un par de semanas y aprovechando que el instituto no estaba tan lejos de la mansión, los Zweilts junto con Yuki, habían sido inscritos en el instituto nuevo.

Era viernes y los estudiantes se apresuraban a salir. Un viento fresco y reconfortante pegaba en los rostros, el día estaba nublado y parecía que pronto iba a llover. Luka y Yuki caminaban rumbo al auto con la intención de irse cuando, estando a un lado del auto, la voz de una chica llamo a Yuki por su nombre.

― Fujiwara-san –la saludo Yuki con una sonrisa girándose para verla.

― Ya te he dicho que no me llames por mi apellido –le sonrió la joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules. –Solo Aya.

― De acuerdo, A-aya-san. –se sonrojo Yuki.

― ¡Te sonrojaste! –observo la dulce joven. –Eres tan lindo, Yuki. –sonrió cerrando sus ojos. Yuki lanzo una risita leve, claramente avergonzado.

Luka veía atentamente aquella particular escena con extrañeza.

― Aya-chan, vámonos. –la llamo una amiga a lo lejos.

― No lo olvides, Yuki, estás cordialmente invitado a mi fiesta. Tienes que ir tu… –la rubia se acercó a su oído. –solo. –musito coquetamente provocando que el tímido chico se estremeciera. –Adiós. –se despidió corriendo hacia su amiga que la llamaba.

Yuki la observo por donde iba hasta que desapareció en la lejanía. No se había dado cuenta de que la había estado mirando inconscientemente hasta que volvió a la realidad y vio que la mirada fija de Luka estaba sobre él, haciendo que el chico diera un saltito por el susto. Por la frente de Luka resbalo una gotita, viendo a Yuki con una ceja enarcada.

― Vámonos, Luka. –musito subiendo al auto, evitando a toda costa la mirada grisácea del Opast.

― ¿Quién es ella? –inquirió Luka rápidamente sin perder tiempo, poniendo el auto en marcha.

― Fujiwa… Aya-san –corrigió. –Llego al instituto hace dos semanas. Es nueva.

― ¿Y te gusta?

― E-es agradable. –respondió Yuki saliéndose ingeniosamente por la tangente.

Luka no se atrevió a preguntar más. Le resultaba claro que a Yuki le gustaba esa chica y al parecer el sentimiento era recíproco. Se sintió celoso, no cabía duda, pero también levemente lastimado, aunque no se lo demostró a Yuki, no quería preocuparlo con sus propios problemas, si Yuki era feliz él también debía serlo, aunque eso implicara lo que implicara.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Crepúsculo, Toko y Tsukumo; quienes habían salido una hora antes que Yuki, recibieron al recién llegado con un fuerte abrazo posesivo siendo no muy bien vistos por los ojos de Luka.

La noche del viernes había llegado por fin y la fiesta de Fujiwara Aya se estaba llevando a cabo. Yuki ya estaba listo, tan solo le estaba dando los últimos toques a su cabello frente al peinador siendo observado atentamente por Luka. El Opast nunca había visto a Yuki arreglarse con tanto esmero a sí mismo, hasta colonia se había puesto y eso era ya muy raro.

Cuando Yuki camino en dirección a la puerta para salir de allí, Luka lo siguió pero rápidamente Yuki lo detuvo con la mano.

― No, Luka. –negó nerviosamente.

― ¿No quieres que vaya? –preguntó con sorpresa.

― No es eso. –negó levemente, con la vista en el piso. –Es solo que será una fiesta de chicos, de humanos… supongo que te aburrirás.

― Descuida. –le aseguro Luka, insistiendo.

― No es necesario que te molestes –sonrió levemente. –Toko-chan y Tsukumo también irán, ellos me cuidaran.

― Oh… -musito desilusionado, como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría. –Entonces… suerte.

― Hai –asintió Yuki. –Arigatou.

Luka lo vio irse sin más, Yuki no volteo a verlo en ningún momento, siguió su camino sin interrupciones. No podía culparlo, la tal Aya tenía su encanto y Yuki a pesar de todo era un hombre. Se preguntaba una y otra vez el por qué Yuki había reencarnado en un hombre, ¿Por qué pasaba todo aquello? ¿Por qué cuando la pelea con Reiga al fin había sido terminada? ¿Yuki había decidido reencarnar en hombre para hacer amistad con Reiga? ¿No pudo hacer todo eso siendo mujer?

Daba igual, el ciclo se había roto y eso traía cosas buenas para los demás, pero no para él. Tenía tantas ganas de ver a su Yuki, tocar su cabello largo, besarla… pero, este Yuki era hombre, se sentiría raro haciendo aquello.

"_El contrato ha terminado Luka"_ escucho la voz femenina de su Yuki en su cabeza.

― ¿Yuki? ¿Eres tú? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –susurro a la nada.

"_El contrato ha terminado"_ la voz se repitió nuevamente, pero de igual forma no obtuvo mayor respuesta que esa y no volvió a escuchar más esa voz.

El Opast se dejo caer a la cama con pesadez. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de olvidarse un momento de todo lo que le estaba aquejando. ¿Por qué todo tenía que pasarle a él? ¿Cuándo sería feliz? ¿Era acaso que solo nació para pelear y servir a Yuki? ¿Qué sería de él si finalmente Yuki lo dejaba? Si el ciclo había concluido y Reiga ya no era más una amenaza, entonces quería decir que Yuki no reencarnaría de nuevo, no más, porque al final de cuentas, el objetivo había sido cumplido y la familia Giou podía descansar en paz por siempre.

No supo cuando fue que anocheció pero la luz de la luna lo despertó de repente. Seguía acostado en la cama de Yuki, sin embargo, el muchacho aún no había llegado. Miro el reloj del peinador. 3:40am.

Se levanto de inmediato con la más pura intención de ir a buscar a Yuki cuando, al abrir la puerta, se encontró con el mismo Yuki, quien apenas iba llegando.

― Luka. –lo observo sorprendido, no esperaba que él estuviera allí.

― Yuki, es tarde, ¿apenas vienes llegando? –inquirió con su rostro inexpresivo.

― Es que la fiesta se alargó un poco. –se excuso nerviosamente. –Estoy cansado, me voy a dormir.

En unas horas más, todos estaban desayunando en el comedor excepto Luka, quien por cierto, andaba caminando por los jardines de la mansión sin tener nada que hacer. Era sábado y solo estaba esperando a que Yuki terminara sus alimentos para que él decidiera alguna actividad como simplemente caminar, entrenar con Luka o hasta ir a la fuente para alimentar a las palomas, siempre era lo mismo, más no ese día.

Yuki bajo tarde, caminaba distraídamente cuando vio al Opast frente a él, Yuki se sobresalto un poco, como no esperando verlo por allí.

― ¿Quieres entrenar hoy, Yuki?

― No, Luka, arigatou. Ahora que estamos aquí, Luka, quiero decirte algo. –musito y Luka asintió con la cabeza. – Sé lo que piensas de mi, y lo que esperas, tal vez. –El Opast observo intrigado lo que Yuki estaba diciéndole, su rostro parecía demasiado serio. –Luka, yo no soy la persona que conociste en vidas pasadas, y, parece tonto pero… por el resto de mi vida seguiré siendo hombre. No estoy diciendo que no te quiera pero ahora las cosas son diferentes… necesito mi espacio. Por eso no quiero que sigas cargando con el contrato de mi yo anterior… Luka, quiero que seas libre, por eso te libero del contrato que hicimos alguna vez, ya no tienes que cuidar de mi. Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho, enserio, pero, Aya-san…

― Esta bien. –lo detuvo Luka abruptamente. –Lo entiendo. –exclamo con voz seca y sus ojos miraron a Yuki con resignación, después de todo, ya lo veía venir. Luka intento con todas sus fuerzas guardar la calma así que solo se dio la media vuelta y camino derecho, alejándose de Yuki.

― ¿A dónde vas? –le grito Yuki preocupado, pero Luka no le contesto ni se volvió.

El rostro de Yuki mostraba consternación, él quería a Luka, pero nunca lo haría de la forma en que alguna vez su yo femenina lo hizo en otra vida.

**.o0o*o0o.**

Se oyeron un par de toquidos en la puerta del despacho de Takashiro-san quien estaba ocupado leyendo y firmando algunos documentos. El hombre de cabello largo exclamo un audible "pase" y se sorprendió cuando fue Luka Crosszeria quien cruzo por aquella puerta.

― Luka –lo observo con asombro. – ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

― Quiero unirme a los Zweilts. –soltó de repente, sin ningún atisbo de humor.

― ¿N-nani? –dijo Takashiro sin poder creérselo.

― Ya lo he dicho, quiero ser un Zweilt.

― Pero, ¿Por qué has tomado esa decisión tan drástica?

― Aun hay muchos Opast y Duras por ahí, seré de gran ayuda si me reclutas para ser un Zweilt.

― Luka, esto que me dices…

― ¿Me aceptas o no? –lo interrumpió Luka un poco fastidiado de que Takashiro fuera a decirle algún sermón.

El hombre no tenía nada que pensar.― Claro que te acepto… pero, bajo una condición.

― ¿Cuál es?

― Como sabes, los Zweilts trabajan en parejas…

― No tendré un compañero. –negó Luka con obstinación.

― Entonces no puedo hacer nada por ti. –declaro Takashiro sabiendo jugar muy bien sus cartas. Volvió su vista a los documentos que anteriormente estaba revisando cuando Luka hablo.

― Esta bien. –dijo el Opast. –Aceptare tener un compañero.

― Muy bien, te buscare una persona adecuada. –le prometió. –Yo te avisare luego, por ahora, disfruta tu vida como Zweilt. –sonrió de medio lado.

Luka asintió levemente y se retiro del despacho de Takashiro.

El hombre de cabello largo se quedo pensativo, preguntándose la razón de aquella decisión tan extraña por parte de Luka.

**.o0o*o0o.**

Una joven se hallaba recostada boca abajo en su cama, muy concentrada leyendo un libro cuando de pronto, la puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a un hombre mayordomo pidiendo permiso para entrar.

― Adelante, Otto. –dijo la chica sin perder de vista su libro.

― Kuchiki-sama, su madre ha contactado con Takashiro-sama. Ha sido aceptada para formar parte de los Zweilts. –le informo el mayordomo con seriedad.

― Gracias, Otto, ¿Cuándo debo partir?

― Hoy mismo, Kuchiki-sama.

― De acuerdo. Retírate. –la joven cerro el libro inmediatamente y se levanto de su cama. El mayordomo le dio una leve reverencia y se retiro para dejar que la chica hiciera sus maletas.

**.o0o*o0o.**

― Luka. –Takashiro llego a la sala donde estaban todos los Zweilts reunidos, incluido Luka. –Necesito que vengas a mi despacho, tu compañera Zweilt ya fue decidida.

― ¿Compañera? –soltó Luka, no había esperado que su pareja fuera mujer.

― ¿Compañera Zweilt? –pregunto Toko confundida.

― ¿Luka no se los dijo? –musito Takashiro. –Luka se unió a los Zweilts. Ahora es su compañero.

Los presentes se quedaron asombrados ante lo que les había dicho Takashiro. Yuki miro a Luka enseguida, preocupado. Se sentía culpable por lo que le había dicho ayer, tal vez pudo haber sido un poco menos cruel.

― No sabía que mi compañera sería una chica. –le dijo Luka a Takashiro, visiblemente inconforme con que fuera una chica.

En ese instante, Fuyutuki; el mayordomo de Takashiro, llegaba a la sala con una maleta en cada mano y a su lado estaba una chica delgada y de mediana estatura, de largo cabello negro y lacio, de piel nívea y ojos malva de amatista. Vestía una blusa negra holgada, un short corto muy pegado y unos botines negros de apariencia ruda.

― Mira nada mas, Luka –dijo Takashiro viendo a la joven con una sonrisa. –Tu compañera Zweilt ha llegado, te presento a Kuchiki Ruolin.

La joven los miro a todos con desconfianza.

― Ruolin-san –musito Takashiro. –Ese hombre que vez ahí –señalo al Opast. –Es tu compañero Zweilt; Luka Crosszeria o Brand Zess, como desees llamarlo. –la joven ni siquiera hizo un movimiento por acercarse a su nuevo compañero para saludarlo, mucho menos Luka. –Ya lo creo que se llevaran bien. –exclamo Takashiro con leve sarcasmo contenido y un tanto nervioso.

* * *

**Si llegaste hasta acá, gracias por leer!**

**Te gusto? Quieres continuación? dejar un Review?**

**n_n**


	2. Atardecer

Hola! Los personajes de UraBoku no me pertenecen, salvo mi pequeña OC.

* * *

**LA TRAICION CONOCE MI NOMBRE**

**Capitulo 2: Atardecer**

* * *

― Bienvenida a la mansión crepuscular. –se levanto Yuki con una sonrisa gentil, tratando de hacer que la chica se sintiera bien recibida. Toko, alentada por Yuki, también se levanto para acercarse a la chica mediana.

Sin embargo, todos observaron que la chica no se movía, que los miraba de forma fría y desconfiada.

― ¿Rolin-san? –la llamo Yuki caminando hacia ella hasta colocarse en frente.

― Es Ruolin. –lo corrigió enseguida, hablando con voz suave que iba de acuerdo a su exquisita delgadez, pero el tono de voz era rudo, desafiante y hosco.

― Ah, gomenasai. –se disculpo Yuki avergonzado.

― Luka –hablo Takashiro. –Ruolin está al tanto de la situación, así que no debes explicarle nada. ¿Por qué no van a caminar afuera para que se conozcan mejor? Recuerda que deben aprender a sincronizar sus habilidades ahora que son unos Zweilts.

Luka solo asintió desde su lugar. Se levanto del sillón y camino hacia su nueva compañera.

― Sígueme. –le pidió con su voz fría y gruesa, ofreciéndole su mano para que ella la tomara, mirando a Yuki de reojo para ver su reacción ante aquello, comprobando con tranquilidad que al chico no le afectaba. La joven, un poco indecisa, tomo la mano de Luka y, juntos, caminaron hacia la salida.

― ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Se ven tan lindos juntos! –declaro Tachibana sumamente emocionado.

Yuki sonrió de medio lado, sintiéndose un poco incómodo y raro al ver a Luka marcharse con esa chica, tomándola de la mano.

**-0-0-0-**

Mientras tanto, al caminar Luka parecía absorto en sus pensamientos y Ruolin lo noto. El Opast pareció regresar a la realidad cuando sintió que de repente, Ruolin soltaba su mano.

― ¿A dónde vamos exactamente? –pregunto la joven mientras estaban llegando a una especie de bosque que rodeaba la mansión crepúsculo.

― Pensaba en solo caminar.

― Ya veo, para contarnos las habilidades que tenemos. –exclamo pensando que era eso.

― Sí, claro. –mintió Luka. Él solo estaba alejándose de la multitud, no era que quisiera caminar con ella.

― No conozco mucho de ti. –le dijo Ruolin. – A grandes rasgos, sé que eres un Opast y el guardián de la Luz de Dios. Si es así, entonces, ¿Por qué decidiste ser un Zweilt?

― Supongo que estaba… aburrido. –dijo la primera mentira que se le vino a la mente.

― ¿Aburrido? –repitió Ruolin incrédula.

― ¿Y tú porque te has hecho Zweilt? –inquirió Luka para detener las preguntas de la chica sobre él.

La joven respiro hondo y respondió.

― Es complicado. Mis ancestros provienen de una rama saliente del clan Giou, sin embargo, mi clan no daba a luz personas aptas para convertirse en Zweilts, solo uno por tres generaciones si se tenía suerte. –explico ahora de forma más amable de cómo había estado cuando la presentaron ante todos. – Yo nací fuerte, mi familia espera que le de honor al apellido Kuchiki, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero, no? He entrenado para ser Zweilt desde que nací, no tengo otra opción en la vida más que ser una Zweilt.

Luka sintió la tristeza y la soledad en la voz de la chica pero sobre todo, coraje. Desde pequeña su vida ya estaba preparada para que se convirtiera en una Zweilt, no le habían permitido elegir con libertad, Luka sabía que eso era clásico de los clanes cuando se les presentaba un genio en la familia después de varias generaciones.

Observo a la chica, aunque había hablado de su familia con voz triste, su rostro inexpresivo no reflejaba ningún sentimiento.

― ¿Qué? –dijo Ruolin al darse cuenta de que Luka se le había quedado viendo.

― Tú pareces distraerme. –contesto Luka volviendo su mirada al camino de tierra, pues ya estaban caminando por el bosque.

― ¿Distraerte? ¿Por qué y de qué? –pregunto confundida.

― No importa. Por allá hay un claro –señalo. –Vayamos ahí a entrenar un poco para conocernos.

Ruolin sintió la curiosidad de saber de qué y porqué distraía su persona a Luka, pero no se atrevió a insistir en el tema, simplemente lo siguió hacia el claro.

Luka se coloco un poco alejado de Ruolin cuando llegaron.

― Bien, ¿Qué esperas para atacar? –la incito el Opast.

Ruolin miraba a Luka sin un atisbo de humor, seria, fría, sin temor, pero, internamente, sabía que no le ganaría a ese Opast, sabía que él era monstruosamente fuerte, así que al menos intentaría un buen movimiento para que se diera una idea de lo que podía llegar a hacer.

La joven corrió con velocidad hacia Luka, con la intención de atacarlo. Al llegar a él, giro sobre su cuerpo para tomar impulso y dirigió una patada alta hacia la cara de Luka, quien rápidamente detuvo con su mano el pie de Ruolin. La chica no se dio por vencida, con el pie derecho inmovilizado por Luka, trato de asestarle un golpe a la cara con su mano derecha, pero igualmente que el pie, aquel golpe fue detenido por Luka.

El Opast la soltó por completo y la dejo caer al suelo lleno de hojas secas y tierra húmeda, mostrando una media sonrisa en su rostro. Ruolin, que estaba tirada a un metro de él dándole la espalda, frunció el ceño con furia al haber visto aquella sonrisita fastidiosa en Luka.

― Esto es divertido. –exclamo Luka en tono burlón.

Eso enfureció más a Ruolin. De repente, la chica volteo hacia Luka y de un movimiento rápido, de su mano salió una guadaña negra de unos dos metros que tomo con ambas manos, la guadaña no llegaba hasta Luka, pues Ruolin aún estaba tirada en el suelo, pero el tamaño de la guadaña se agrando hasta alcanzarlo y, con fuerza, la blandió cerca del rostro de Luka que alcanzo milagrosamente a esquivarla, no esperando aquel movimiento violento.

Luka dio un par de pasos más hacia atrás, mirando a Ruolin sumamente sorprendido. Sintió un corte ligero en su mejilla izquierda y se toco la herida comprobando que le estaba saliendo un poco de sangre. Observo como la guadaña se guardaba automáticamente en la mano de la chica y ésta se levantaba del suelo.

― Creo que me lo he tomado muy enserio. –se disculpo Ruolin mirando a Luka. –Oye, ¿estás bien? –le pregunto al ver que no se recuperaba del impacto.

― Sí, es solo que… no me lo esperaba. –exclamo recuperando su postura fría. –De cualquier forma, gracias a eso ya me he dado una idea de tu poder.

Ruolin asintió.

La joven de ojos negros observo que el sol estaba empezando a descender. El astro rey estaba radiante, sería definitivamente un hermoso atardecer.

― Regresemos a la mansión. –musito Luka apareciendo de repente al lado de Ruolin, asustándola.

― De acuerdo. –confirmo Ruolin volteando nuevamente su vista hacia el ocaso.

Luka empezó a regresar sin ella. Para cuando Ruolin salió de aquel trance que le provocaban los atardeceres, se dio cuenta de que Luka ya iba un poco lejos así que, para no perderse, corrió hacia él.

― ¡Luka, espérame! –después de unos segundos logro darle alcance. –Hey, no me dejes así. Recuerda que yo no sé el camino para regresar a la mansión. –le reclamo mientras recuperaba el aliento.

― No es mi culpa. –musito con indiferencia.

― ¿Ha? –declaro ella con una ceja levantada. – ¿Qué es eso de _"no es mi culpa"_? No estoy conforme con el tipo de compañero Zweilt que me toco. –se cruzo de brazos frunciendo levemente el ceño.

― Vaya, vaya, Kuchiki Ruolin, no eres tan seria como pareces, hablas más de la cuenta. –exclamo igualmente con indiferencia y superioridad, o al menos fingiendo eso, pues hacer enojar a la chica le estaba resultando muy entretenido.

― ¡¿What?! Yo no hablo más de la cuenta, tú me haces hablar más de la cuenta. –corrigió visiblemente ofendida.

― Y sin embargo sigues hablando.

― Estoy hablando porque tu estas hablándome. –rectifico.

― Entonces ya no hables.

― No eres nadie para darme órdenes.

― Sigues hablando. –le informo Luka a punto de reír mientras la chica explotaba de coraje.

― ¡Luka, te odio!

Luka no soporto más y rió. No se rió tan exagerado, pero sí había sido una risa ligera, alegre. Hacía tanto que no reía así.

Las mejillas blancas de Ruolin de repente se tornaron de rosa pálido al ver a aquel hombre riendo tan… ¿sexy?

― No dejes que mire los atardeceres. –le pidió Ruolin sin sonreír.

― ¿Por qué? –inquirió confundido.

― Solo no me dejes.

_Solo no me dejes, solo no me dejes, solo no me dejes…_

Aquella frase hizo eco en la mente del Opast. Sabía que Ruolin se refería a los atardeceres, pero él decidió mentirse a sí mismo, decidió fingir que alguien lo necesitaba y que él lo protegería.

― No te dejare. –juro, preguntándose por qué no quería ver los atardeceres.

* * *

**Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer! **

**Onnakitsune: Gracias por tu review! Creí que no recibiría ni uno porque ya vez que los OC's no siempre son bien aceptados. Pero bueno, pues sobre el carácter de Ruolin, al principio es media seria en lo que agarra confianza jaja y estoy poniendo cuidado en hacer a Ruolin entre frágil, tierna, media enojona; en fin... Espero te haya gustado este capitulo n_n cuídate! **


	3. ¿Cuál es tu secreto?

Los personajes no me pertenecen salvo Ruolin :)

* * *

**LA TRAICION CONOCE MI NOMBRE**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: ¿Cuál es tu secreto?**

Dormía plácidamente. Decidió hacer su posición más cómoda volteándose de lado en la cama cuando, de repente, quiso abrir los ojos hacia la luz de la ventana pero no la vio, su vista estaba obstruida por la cara de Luka. ¿Luka?

— ¡Ah! –grito Ruolin al ver que Luka estaba parado a un lado de su cama viéndola fijamente con esa mirada plateada como si fuera la próxima victima en un caso de algún asesino serial. – ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué no respetas la privacidad? –se quejo levantándose a la mitad cubriéndose la pijama con la sabana.

— Takashiro quiere vernos. –argumento el Opast retirándose de allí, saliendo por la puerta.

Ruolin apenas iba a preguntarse sobre la actitud tan extraña de Luka cuando observo la hora en el reloj de su mesita de luz. 7:00am

— Debe ser una broma. –exclamo por lo bajo con los ojos entrecerrados.

**.o0o*o0o.**

Mientras tanto, Luka ya estaba sentado en una de las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio de Takashiro, ambos esperando a que la señorita Kuchiki llegara.

— Y… ¿Cómo has visto a Ruolin? –inquirió el hombre de lentes tratando de hacer el ambiente mas amable.

— Es…

— Lo siento. –Ruolin asomo la cabeza por la puerta. – ¿Puedo pasar?

— Adelante, Ruolin. –accedió Takashiro.

La joven de aspecto delicado se sentó en la silla que quedaba, junto a Luka. Llevaba solo un corto vestido con tirantes color negro que hacía resaltar más su piel nívea y sus piernas delgadas, además, traía unos botines café oscuro. Su cabello largo y negro lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta alta.

— Bien, los he mandado llamar para darles esto. –musito dejando una cajita de terciopelo negro en el escritorio cerca de ellos para que la tomaran.

Ruolin fue quien tuvo la iniciativa y tomo la cajita con su mano para posteriormente abrirla bajo la mirada atenta de Luka. Al abrirla se encontró con dos anillos gruesos de color plateado con algunas letras.

— Son sus anillos Zweilts. –informo Takashiro. –Deben usarlos siempre.

—Yo no lo necesito, mis poderes no dependen de ese anillo. –objeto Luka.

— Dije: Deben usarlos siempre. –repitió Takashiro entre dientes.

— No seas desobediente. –dijo Ruolin sacando un anillo, estirando la mano para que Luka lo tomara. –Póntelo. –le indico.

Luka rechisto pero al final termino colocando en su dedo el dichoso anillo, al igual que Ruolin.

— Arigato, Takashiro-sama. –se despidió Ruolin saliendo de su despacho junto a Luka.

— ¿Por qué quieres usar esos tontos anillos? –le pregunto el Opast. –Ni tú ni yo tenemos la necesidad de usarlos, tenemos nuestras propias armas.

— Si pero… el usarlos significa que tienes un equipo, ¿no crees? –medio le sonrió pero deshizo aquel gesto cuando Luka no cambio su expresión fría. – ¡Bueno, no lo uses si no quieres, yo tampoco lo usaré! – La joven bufó molesta y camino más rápido para dejar a Luka atrás.

Al llegar al comedor, todos estaban en la mesa desayunando.

— ¡Ruolin! Ohayo. –la saludo Toko con alegría. Se sentó a un lado de ella, comiendo los deliciosos platillos que había preparado el cocinero. De repente volteo a ver que Luka quien estaba recargado en una de las paredes un poco lejanas del comedor, pero lo suficientemente cerca y escondido para ver a Yuki. _Oh, así que Luka es rarito_, pensó Ruolin al ver que Luka solo veía a Yuki.

Ruolin observo lo concentrado y tranquilo que se veía al estar contemplando al chico que ella conocía como la Luz de Dios, su mirada plateada estaba inmersa en él cuando, de repente, giro sus ojos y la vio a ella de forma que solo pudo calificar como extremadamente sexy. Ruolin se sintió una acosadora y rápidamente despego su mirada de él, volviendo a comer.

Un timbre de celular se escucho en medio del desayuno. Ruolin se sonrojo un poco al darse cuenta de que era su móvil.

— Disculpen. –musito levantándose de la mesa y retirándose un poco para contestar. –Sí, esta mañana me han dado el anillo, madre… ¿Mi compañero Zweilt? Ah, es Luka Crosszeria… No madre, no te estoy mintiendo. De acuerdo. –colgó la llamada. –Demonios. –susurro por lo bajo, preocupada.

— ¿Qué sucede? –inquirió una voz gruesa, sobresaltándola. Era Luka.

— ¿Quisieras dejar de aparecer tan de repente? –se quejo.

— No has respondido.

— Son cosas de mi clan, ¿entendido? No te incumbe. –declaro recelosa pasando por un lado de él con la intención de irse, sin embargo, Luka la detuvo del brazo.

El demonio se sorprendió un poco al sentir la facilidad con la que su mano envolvía completamente su delgado brazo. Un momento, ¿Qué era esa aura que fluía dentro de Ruolin?

— Hoy en la noche, en la terraza. –la cito. –Tengo algo de que hablar. No olvides ir.

Ruolin miro la cara seria de Luka con el ceño fruncido y después, Luka la dejo libre.

Se preguntaba después, ¿Qué querría el Opast?

Durante todo el día en el que no hubo actividad por parte de los Duras, Ruolin se la paso leyendo en su habitación. Se durmió un par de horas, miro un poco de televisión, se ducho después, bajo a comer, regreso a su habitación, leyó, durmió, volvió a mirar la televisión y al final, llegando el atardecer, se dio cuenta de que había pasado una tarde agradable haciendo lo que le gustaba, sin presiones, sin entrenamientos, sin regaños.

Se levanto de la cama y se puso frente a la ventana, mirando el ocaso que tanto la hacía irse de la realidad, observo allí todo el tiempo hasta que el último rayo del sol se metió entre las montañas dando paso a la noche.

Noche.

— _Hoy en la noche, en la terraza. –la cito. –Tengo algo de que hablar. No olvides ir. _

Agrando ligeramente su mirada purpura al recordar aquello. Camino hacia la puerta, girando la perilla, saliendo de su habitación con una única dirección.

Luka ya se encontraba en la terraza de la mansión. Mantenía una expresión serena mirando el paisaje nocturno. Por alguna razón, la noche siempre lo hacia sentir tranquilo, a pesar de que para la mayoría de las personas, la noche significaba temor.

De repente, escucho el rechinido viejo de la puerta viendo entrar por ella a Ruolin. La joven de apariencia frágil extrañamente estaba más delgada de como la había visto esa mañana. Llevaba el mismo vestido negro y corto. Su cabello liso ahora lo llevaba suelto y el poco viento frío que había hacía que se moviera.

— ¿De qué es lo que quieres hablar? –la joven se coloco a un lado de él, mirando el paisaje nocturno.

— Ya sé por que los atardeceres roban tu atención. –exclamo.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué? –dijo ella sin hacerle mucho caso, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante para recargar sus codos en la orilla de la cerca del balcón grande.

Luka se coloco tras ella y se inclino hacia su oído para susurrar con su voz gruesa muy de cerca, casi pegándole los labios y rozando su aliento en el oído. – Por O Kuro.

Al escuchar aquel nombre, Ruolin se estremeció de inmediato y volteo hacia él, perdiendo su expresión serena.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Se lo has dicho a Takashiro-sama? –se alarmo.

— Descuida, tu preciado puesto como Zweilt está a salvo. –se enderezo. – ¿Cuál es el trato que te ofreció? Apuesto a que esa guadaña negra con la que me atacaste no es tuya, ¿o me equivoco?

— Tienes razón, no es mía. Para obtener un arma hice un trato con el demonio durmiente llamado O Kuro. –confeso con la mirada baja.

— ¿Qué le das a cambio? –pregunto Luka interesado.

— Energía, siempre, después del atardecer. –dijo pasivamente. – Él la recibe en el inframundo por medio de un conducto. ¿Lo sabes, no? O Kuro nunca se atrevería a venir a la tierra, su condición es débil, por eso hace contratos de armas a cambio de energía, no hay riesgo al hacer contratos con él. –le aseguro.

— ¿No hay riesgos? –la miro ceñudamente. –Estas demasiado delgada, aunque comas mucho nunca repondrás tu energía.

— Este bien –afirmo. –Soy fuerte, aun si O Kuro me quita parte de mi energía, me queda la suficiente para pelear. Lo tengo todo controlado.

— ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Deberías aceptar el arma que te ofrece el anillo Zweilt. –musito Luka mirando instintivamente la mano de Ruolin en donde no llevaba el anillo.

— La guadaña es mi arma, estoy acostumbrada a ella, y aun así, aunque acepte el arma Zweilt, este contrato no puede romperse. Gastare menos energía si uso un arma en vez de dos.

— Sigo pensando que pareces un cadáver. –opino Luka volviendo su vista hacia el cielo nocturno.

— Por favor no se lo digas a Takashiro-sama, él cree que la guadaña es mía. –pidió Ruolin avergonzada.

— Deberías reconsiderar ese contrato. Créeme, todo contrato puede romperse.

— Por favor no se lo digas. –suplico de nuevo. Quería escuchar un _"esta bien"._

— Esta bien, con una condición.

— ¿Cuál?

Luka se inclino de nuevo hacia ella y le susurro en el oído. Ruolin se sonrojo enseguida.

— ¿Por qué quieres que haga eso? –inquirió confundida.

— ¿Aceptas o no Kuchiki? –Luka le ofreció su mano.

— De acuerdo. –Ruolin acepto derrotada.

* * *

**Gracias por leer!**

**Kassandra Caldina: Bienvenida al fic! :) Al igual que a ti, a mi tampoco me agrada Yuki jaja y por lo mismo tuve la curiosidad de qué pasaría si Yuki dejara a Luka, de ahí nació este fanfic n_n espero que te haya parecido bien este capitulo y gracias por dejar review! n_n cuidate!**

**Cuídense**

**Los quiere Vileta :)**


	4. Celos y Ruolin's

**LA TRAICION CONOCE MI NOMBRE**

LUKA CROSSZERIA & RUOLIN KUCHIKI

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Celos y Ruolin's**

* * *

Esa mañana en especial, Luka había decidido desayunar en el comedor por primera vez. Pensaba en sentarse a un lado de Ruolin, conversar con ella y con los otros, intentar que todo estaba bien.

Ruolin aún no había llegado pero Luka se sentó y empezó a comer con los demás; todos sorprendidos de compartir la mesa con aquel hombre hermoso.

Yuki observo lo incomodo que Luka se había puesto cuando, al pasar los minutos, Ruolin no llegaba al desayuno.

— Esa chica, tal vez se quedo leyendo un libro hasta tarde. –opino Toko. -Siempre está enfrascada leyendo un montón de libros cuando no hay misiones.

— ¿Cómo te llevas con ella, Luka? ¿Todo bien? –le pregunto Yuki intentando entablar comunicación con él, pues, desde que le había dicho que lo liberaba de su contrato no se habían vuelto a hablar.

— Todo esta perfecto. –aseguro Luka sin verlo.

— Oh, Luka, cada vez usas frases más modernas. –lo admiro Tachibana con una sonrisa. -¿Ruolin-san te ha enseñado lenguaje contemporáneo?

— Termine. –se levanto Luka dejando aún mucha comida en el plato, dejando a Tachibana en segundo plano.

— ¡P-pero, no ha terminado su comida…! –lo reprendió temerosamente el cocinero joven.

Luka volteo a verlo con un aura infernal de color purpura. –He dicho que termine.

— Ha-ha-hai. –tartamudeo el cocinero nervioso.

A paso veloz, Luka se dirigió al segundo piso con toda la intención de derribar la puerta de la habitación de Ruolin si era necesario. Al llegar, la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro y, efectivamente, la derribo.

No tuvo que buscarla mucho, pues la muchacha estaba acostada en la cama con la sabana blanca cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo. Se veía pálida, lánguida y con unas ojeras terribles. Luka la estiro de un brazo y sostuvo la mitad de su esquelético cuerpo entre sus brazos llamándola por su nombre. La sacudió ligeramente, pero no parecía reaccionar a nada.

¿Qué debía hacer? No podía llevarla al doctor del clan, la descubrirían de inmediato.

Tenía que pasarle energía pero… ¿cómo?

Luka solo conocía una manera de pasar energía y no era muy propia de él. Pero… Ruolin se veía muy mal así que…

― Esta chica… -vociferó enojado, avergonzado por lo que iba a hacer.

**.o0o*o0o.**

De repente sentía cómo las fuerzas empezaban a regresar a ella. Ya no tenía tanto sueño como antes, vaya que a O Kuro se le había pasado la mano a la hora de robar la energía de Ruolin la tarde de ayer, había robado más de la acordada en el contrato.

Abrió los ojos, aún adormilada y se dio cuenta de que su delgado tórax era envuelto por un par de brazos…

― ¡Waa! –grito asustada al darse cuenta que alguien la abrazaba posesivamente por detrás.

― Cállate, soy yo. –le dijo la voz de Luka enseguida severamente enojado por tener que hacer aquello.

― ¿Q-q-q-que demonios haces, Luka? –tartamudeo, las mejillas se le pusieron rojas en ese instante.

Para entonces, Luka ya la había soltado y se había separado de ella, sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

― Te pasaba energía. –murmuro Luka avergonzado intentando no verla.

― Eso no te lo creería ni el más idiota del mundo. –se quejo ella levantándose de la cama.

― Te estoy diciendo la verdad. –vociferó. –Haya tu si no me crees pero, O Kuro te robo demasiada energía, violo tu contrato, es ahora cuando puedes zafarte.

Ruolin se quedo sin palabras, meditabunda. ¿Zafarse de su contrato?

― Oye niña, no olvides que pusimos una condición la última vez. –le recordó Luka. –No quiero que lo olvides.

― Sí, sí, ya sé don señor, quieres darle celos a Yuki… –exclamo fastidiada.

― ¡Cállate! Pueden oírte. –le grito. –Era el momento perfecto en el desayuno pero no llegaste. – le reclamo.

― Oh, es verdad. –recordó Ruolin. –Acabo de recordar que muero de hambre… oye, ¿qué le paso a mi puerta? –vio la puerta de su habitación partida en dos.

**.o0o*o0o.**

― ¡Ruolin-san! –se sorprendió el cocinero cuando la vio llegar junto a Luka al comedor que estaba casi recogido. –Oh, discúlpeme por no esperarla, enseguida le preparare algo delicioso. ¡Solo espere! –le prometió corriendo hacia la cocina.

― Que atento es ese chico. –observo Ruolin sentándose, sacándole una sonrisa a Luka por su comentario. Luka se sentó a un lado de ella.

― No eres tan mal compañera, Ruolin. –le dijo el Opast mirándola con una media sonrisa en el rostro mientras recargaba los codos en la mesa.

― Ya lo sé. –musito con modestia aparte, según ella, y después le sonrió a Luka y él también.

Al parecer se estaban llevando bien. Hablaban lo suficiente, bromeaban lo suficiente y Luka hasta se había animado a pedirle de favor (o más bien la había chantajeado) sobre el asunto de darle celos a Yuki. Luka no sabía por qué quería hacerle eso a Yuki, no sabía si era para vengarse de alguna forma después de que lo había cuidado por tantas vidas y luego de que Yuki simplemente cuando conoció a una cualquiera lo desechaba como pañuelo, o si lo hacía para recuperar la conexión que una vez tuvieron.

Justo ahora el cocinero le servía un delicioso y sustancioso desayuno a Ruolin y a Luka. Ambos comían entretenidamente hablando de cosas como el clima, sus respectivos poderes, la posibilidad de crear algún movimiento especial como equipo; esto último sugerido por Ruolin, o bromeando de estupideces.

Se veían felices, a Luka parecía olvidársele Yuki cuando estaba con Ruolin y esto era observado sin que nadie se diera cuenta por una persona. Era Yuki.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 4 X3 Espero que les esté gustando! :D**

**El próximo capítulo Luka y Ruolin ya van a estar más confianzudos xD**

**gracias por leer!**

**Kassandra Caldina:** Todas contra Yuki! :D jaja Y bueno, ya viste que lo que Luka le pidió a Ruolin es medio provechosa xD Gracias por tu amable review! Cuídate! Te mando saludos! :)


	5. Kizuna

**LA TRAICION CONOCE MI NOMBRE**

LUKA CROSSZERIA & RUOLIN KUCHIKI

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Kizuna (Lazos)**

― ¡Ahí viene! En posición. -venía corriendo Luka hacia el jardín de la mansión crepuscular en dirección a una perpleja Ruolin.

― ¿Cuál posición? No ensayamos ninguna posici... -Ruolin fue interrumpida cuando Luka le agarro la mano, luego se dejo caer arrastrando a Ruolin para que cayera encima de él.

― Ahora riámonos como unos locos. -le ordeno Luka con una expresión de ser misión imposible.

― Ya esta la comida... -iba anunciándoles Yuki cuando de repente vio la escenita de Luka y Ruolin que, al verlo llegar, inmediatamente les dio como un ataque de risa programada. Ruolin reía perfecto, era humana después de todo y sabía ser buena actriz, pero Luka... Yuki pudo jurar que nunca en su vida había escuchado una risa más falsa que la de Luka Crosszeria y miro aquello con una ceja enarcada y una gotita estilo anime resbalando por su frente. -Etto... lamento molestarlos. -dijo nervioso. ―Pero ya está la comida.

Ruolin volteo a ver a Yuki con molestia clara en sus ojos.

― ¿Qué no te das cuenta que estás interrumpiendo un momento muy íntimo?

― ¿I-intimo? -repitió Yuki poniéndose tan rojo como un tomate. ― ¡G-gomenasai! -gritó asustado y se fue corriendo dejando una nube de polvo.

― Vengan esos cinco. -dijo Luka sonriendo de medio lado y Ruolin chocó su mano con la de él en señal de camaradería.

― Luka Crosszeria, estás mas enfermo de lo que creía. -se rió Ruolin.

**o-0-o**

Horas después:

― ¡Luuuka-chaaaan! –lo llamaba Ruolin buscándolo por los pasillos de la mansión crepúsculo. – ¡Lukitaaa!

― Ah, Ruolin-san. –se la encontraron Yuki, Tsukumo y Toko al doblar una esquina.

― Hey. –los saludo ella con actitud despreocupada.

― ¿Buscas a Luka? –le sonrió Yuki amablemente, pero ese gesto no convenció a la Kuchiki.

― Sep. Busco a mi amado y sexy Opast. –respondió sin verlo y pasando de él. – ¿Ustedes lo han visto, Tsukumo, Toki?

― Toko. –la chica la corrigió como siempre. Ruolin siempre le llamaba de un modo distinto, Tokoto, Tokito, Tocho…

― Sí, lo siento. –se disculpo la pelinegra.

― Lo vimos hace rato en el jardín de la mansión. –le dijo Tsukumo.

― ¡Gracias, tengo que ir a besarlo! –luego corrió dando saltos hacia el jardín.

― Vaya, parece que Ruolin y Luka se quieren mucho últimamente. –observo Toko sorprendida. –O Ruolin pregunta por Luka o Luka anda preguntando por Ruolin. Sea como sea, creo que esa relación que llevan a pasado limites insospechados.

Eso no le cayó muy bien a Yuki, sentía que había perdido a Luka para siempre, pues no habían vuelto a hablar mas que para darse el obligado _Buenos días_ o algún saludo corto y eso, aunque poco, le dolía sinceramente. Luka siempre lo había ayudado, hasta había estado dispuesto a morir por él y Yuki había cambiado todo eso por su ahora novia Aya-chan. Aunque, Aya también lo hacía muy feliz…

Y esa Ruolin parecía ahora tan cercana a Luka… casi podía asegurar que esos dos pasaban más allá de ser simples compañeros de equipo.

Yuki sacudió levemente su cabeza. Últimamente sus pensamientos eran un caos.

**o-0-o**

Luka estaba sentado en una banquita que estaba en el jardín de la mansión crepúsculo. El atardecer naranja lo tenía muy concentrado, viendo cómo se metía el sol por el horizonte con la mirada fija y atenta.

Pensó en Kuchiki Ruolin. Al menos ya no tenía que preocuparse de O Kuro, hacía dos días, el mismo Luka le había ayudado a Ruolin a deshacer su contrato por violación de términos, por lo que la chica ahora estaba libre.

No habían tenido misiones últimamente, así que ni Ruolin ni Luka sabían qué tipo de arma le ofrecería su anillo Zweilt a la pelinegra.

El astro rey estaba por meterse, Luka hizo la cuenta regresiva con severa calma. 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

– ¡LUKA-CHAN! –grito alguien a su espalda y Luka se sobresaltó por un momento y no pudo ver cómo se metía completamente el sol. Cuando volteo, se encontró con que la culpable era Kuchiki Ruolin; su dolor de trasero personal.

– ¿Qué quieres? –le pregunto con desdén. De verdad había querido ver esa puesta de sol.

– No me hables tan rudo que me harás llorar. –se quejo Ruolin entre bromeando y diciendo la verdad, sentándose a un lado de él en la banquita.

– Gomen. –susurró el Opast para sorpresa de Ruolin. La chica lo vio de reojo.

– ¿Estás enfermo? –inquirió.

– ¿Por qué? –él volteo a verla con sus intimidantes ojos plateados y Ruolin rápidamente desvió la mirada.

– No, por nada. –negó levemente.

Ruolin no dijo nada más. Dejo que el silencio los invadiera, un silencio desesperante para ella.

– Takashiro me dijo que le pediste permiso para ausentarte unos días. –hablo Luka.

– Ah, sí. Lo había olvidado. Iré un par de días a visitar la casa de mi familia.

– Dos días serán muy largos. ¿Necesitas que vaya?

– No pasa nada, dos días se van volando. –le aseguró Ruolin. –Y no, preferiría que no fueras, hablaremos cosas del clan.

– Entiendo. –murmuró Luka con la mirada al suelo, aprovechando que Ruolin tenía una mano apoyada en la banquita, él puso su mano sobre la de ella. La mano de Ruolin era blanca y pequeña, por lo que la mano de Luka pudo acogerla tiernamente.

Ruolin casi abrió los ojos a su máxima expresión ante aquel acto. ¿Luka se sentía bien? De otro modo, ¿por qué andaba tan confianzudo o romántico?

Como fuera, Ruolin no retiró la mano y giro su rostro para ver a su compañero Zweilt.

– ¿Luka? –lo llamo preocupada. Él tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión de cansancio. – ¿Estás bien?

– Hai. –susurro lentamente. La cercanía de Ruolin le sirvió al Opast para que, de un momento a otro, le pasara un brazo por los hombros y atrajera a la chica hacia él en un abrazo suave, dejando a Ruolin de lo más sorprendida, con las mejillas rojas y el corazón palpitando fuertemente.

Fue ahí la primera vez en la vida de Kuchiki Ruolin en que ella se sintió realmente nerviosa por un chico. Antes, cuando vivía con su clan, Ruolin era una chica reservada, solo mostraba su verdadero ser con su amiga Yumi, pero desde que ella había muerto en un accidente, no había vuelto a ser ella misma con nadie hasta que llego a la mansión crepuscular y Takashiro le asigno al Opast Luka Crosszeria como compañero Zweilt. Ruolin sentía que solo con Luka podía mostrarse como verdaderamente era.

– Gomen. –exclamo Luka separándola de él lentamente, con suavidad. Observo que había dejado a la pobre chica con una tremenda confusión mental, así que lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue: -Vamos a ver qué hizo el cocinero de cenar, me apetece algo. –musito levantándose de la banquita.

Ruolin tardo unos segundos en reaccionar antes de que echara carrera para alcanzar a Luka y posicionarse a su lado.

Cuando ambos entraron al comedor donde ya todos los demás se estaban sirviendo sus alimentos, Tachibana los vio y grito:

– ¡Aquí viene la pareja del año! ¡Woo, se ven tan monos! –gritaba emocionado.

– No somos pareja. –aclaraba Ruolin seriamente caminando hacia los dos lugares libres.

– Deja de ser un bufón por una vez en tu vida. –le decía Luka con desdén mientras se sentaba junto a Ruolin.

– Anda, Luka, veo que Ruolin siempre te enseña frases modernas. –lo molestaba Tachibana un poco más.

Yuki veía a esos dos con un deje de tristeza, siendo molestados continuamente por Tachibana. Recordaba los días en que Luka siempre actuaba como su guardián, como un soldado dispuesto a morir ciegamente por él, cuando a Luka no le importaba nadie más que Yuki. Pero ahora, aquello ya no era así.

El joven Giou sabía que Ruolin le había ganado gran terreno en el corazón de Luka, si no es que ya se lo había ganado todo. De repente sintió celos de Kuchiki Ruolin, ella tenía toda la atención de Luka a su disposición… a Yuki le dieron ganas de estar como antes pero enseguida sintió un pinchazo que lo detuvo: su novia Aya. No podía lastimarla, ella era importante para él… que gran dilema tenía Yuki.

– Mina-san. –Yuki alzo la voz para llamar la atención de los presentes. –Había pensado que el día de mañana podríamos hacerle a Tsukumo una fiesta de cumpleaños en el jardín de la mansión, ¿Qué opinan?

– ¡Kawai! ¡Me apunto! –declaro Toko-chan con felicidad, abrazando a su hermano. Los demás también emitieron su opinión excepto Luka y Ruolin, quienes permanecieron callados. – ¿Ruolin-chan, no quieres participar? –le dijo Toko.

– Me encantaría pero mañana salgo a primera hora para visitar a mi familia, gomenasai. –se disculpo con propiedad y elegancia, algo que a Ruolin le habían enseñado a raja tabla en su clan.

– Oh, qué mal. –lamento Toko.

– No se preocupen, Luka me remplazara, ¿ne-Luka? –Ruolin sonrió palmeando fuertemente el antebrazo del pelinegro, quien la vio con cara de _"te aniquilare por esto"._

– Yoshh, ¿Qué tal si hacemos un buffet de comidas sencillas? –opinaba Tachibana y luego todos también daban su punto de vista de cómo debería ser la gran fiesta de Tsukumo.

Luka se mantenía al margen de aquella multitud de ideas y opiniones y mejor volteo hacia Ruolin y la contemplo, ella sonreía mientras, divertida, veía a Tachibana y Hotsuma pelear. Aquello hizo que Luka sonriera levemente de medio lado.

Le tranquilizaba verla feliz, casi no quedaba nada de la Ruolin ruda y reservada de los primeros días en que llegó la mansión.

La noche sobrevino rápidamente y después la madrugada.

Ruolin se levanto temprano para ducharse y secarse el cabello. Se puso unos pantalones de cuero negro que le quedaban ajustados y un vestido corto de color blanco con vuelo y unas botas cortas negras. Peino su cabello en una coleta alta. Llena de energía se dispuso a salir de su habitación cuando se llevo un gran susto al encontrar a Luka detrás de la puerta.

– ¡Un día me mataras de un susto! –le reclamo la chica mientras con una mano se tocaba el corazón.

– Te lo mereces por involucrarme en lo de la fiesta de hoy.

– Bueno, solo intentaba que fueras más amable con la gente, cara de ogro. –mascullo Ruolin cerrando la puerta y caminando por el pasillo.

Cuando llegaron afuera, Ruolin vio un auto estacionado pero no había nadie dentro de él.

– Que raro, Takashiro-sama me prometió que un criado me llevaría a la estación de trenes. –dijo Ruolin.

– Tsk, yo no soy ningún criado. –exclamo Luka entre dientes.

– ¿Entonces, tú me llevaras?

Ruolin subió al asiento de copiloto y luego Luka puso el auto en marcha. El camino realmente se les hizo corto, la estación de trenes no estaba tan lejos para el disgusto de Luka. Al estacionar el auto, ambos bajaron.

El Opast espero a que Ruolin fuera a comprar su boleto y regresara.

–El tren llega en diez minutos. –le informó la joven cuando llegó de nuevo a él.

El agudo oído de Luka escucho que el tren se acercaba, no serían diez minutos sino cinco, así que se apresuró.

– ¿Estarás bien, verdad? –le pregunto Luka mirándola fija y solemnemente.

– ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Por supuesto que estaré bien.

– Entonces… -Luka le tendió la mano a Ruolin. La chica pestañeo dos veces seguidas, movida por la sorpresa pero finalmente puso su mano sobre la de Luka. – Déjame decirte que se siente raro el que no vayas a estar por dos días. No entiendo el porqué. –le confió apretándole la mano. –No te demores el volver, tú ya eres… mi mejor amiga.

Ruolin se quedó petrificada ahí mismo. Estaba a punto de decirle _"tienes que estar tomándome el pelo", _cuando escucho el sonido del tren casi llegando a la estación y ya no pudo decir nada porque ambos se habían distraído y Luka soltó su mano suavemente.

– Buen viaje. –le deseo Luka volviendo su rostro inexpresivo, como siempre. Aquello no amedrento a Ruolin, sabía que él podía tener la cara de un mismísimo iceberg pero que por dentro era como un cálido atardecer.

– Volveré pronto, Luka-chan. –prometió ella sonriendo levemente.

Luka no se fue de la estación hasta que vio al tren desaparecer entre la neblina de esa mañana. Se quedó por un momento viendo el paisaje gris y luego se subió al auto, recorriendo el camino de regreso, el camino gris, un camino que parecía de colores cuando Ruolin había viajado con él.

**-0-0-0-0-**

El clan Kuchiki ya se había enterado de todo, absolutamente de todo. Consideraba a Kuchiki Ruolin como una vergüenza. Ella había deshonrado al clan en el momento en que había contratado un arma especial con un demonio del infierno.

Hasta hacía dos días el clan había pensado que aquella guadaña negra era una reliquia que había pasado de generación en generación por el padre de la chica, pero cuando Ruolin se fue del clan para ayudar al clan hermano Giou, los ojos se empezaron a poner en la familia de Ruolin y fue como, por investigaciones privadas, dieron con la verdad.

Ruolin había hecho un contrato con un demonio y sus padres lo sabían y no habían hecho nada.

Ahora, ya sus padres habían sido castigados severamente. Ruolin no viajaba por que tuviera cosas de qué hablar con su clan, sino que, viajaba para recibir su castigo físico. Ella no esperaba que fueran generosos, el clan Kuchiki se caracterizaba por una estricta ejecución de órdenes y, para su mala suerte, había un libro perteneciente al clan Kuchiki donde se dictaban más de mil formas de castigos para quien desobedeciera el reglamento del clan.

Ruolin lo sabía, no iba a regresar en dos días… tal vez no iba a regresar.

**-0-0-0-0-**

Los días pasaron desde que Luka había ido a recoger a su compañera Zweilt a la estación y ésta no apareció. Una semana entera era frustrante para Luka. Sentía que con cada día que pasaba, más incómodo se sentía en la mansión crepuscular. Por lo mismo, evitaba a todos, no se aparecía en el comedor ni en ninguna parte que frecuentaran los otros. A menudo estaba sentado en el techo de la mansión con Sodom o en la habitación de Ruolin, acostado en su cama.

Uno de esos días, a Luka le incomodó la almohada mullida de Ruolin y removió el edredón lila para quitarla cuando vio que ahí descansaba un cuadernillo negro que decía con letras doradas: Diario de Kuchiki Ruolin.

Puso la almohada en su lugar y se levantó de la cama. Tal vez el diario podría darle información sobre la familia de Ruolin, ya que Takashiro se había negado a dársela y advirtiéndole a que no se metiera en las cosas del clan Kuchiki.

Luka Crosszeria sabía que debía de hacer aquello, mantenerse al margen, pero con el pasar de los días no se aguanto más. Necesitaba saber que Ruolin estaba bien. Aprovechando que estaba solo en la habitación, Luka extrajo el diario negro de debajo de la almohada blanca.

Lo abrió y empezó a leer:

_17 de junio Villa de Kusanabe_

_Yumi, hoy entrene duramente todo el día con tres recesos; para almorzar, para comer y para cenar. Fin._

_18 de junio, Villa de Kusanabe_

_Hoy te recordé Yumi y llore sin que nadie me viera. No quiero que me castiguen por llorar._

_12 de agosto_

_No he escrito en mucho tiempo, mi maestro me llevó a las montañas para hacer un entrenamiento especial. Estoy muy adolorida. Tengo llagas en las manos._

_13 de agosto_

_Hoy tuve que entrenar, no quería ya que me duelen mucho mis manos, pero mama me ha abofeteado y me dijo que el clan es primero, que debo seguir entrenando. Yumi, ojala estuvieras aquí._

_17 de agosto_

_El entrenamiento es más severo, no lo soporto. Lo bueno es que me quebré una pierna y tendré mucho tiempo libre. Le he pedido a Oto que me traiga muchos libros a mi cuarto._

… _de agosto_

_Hoy Oto me ha informado que me requieren en el clan Giou, Takashiro-sama me ha mandado llamar personalmente! Mis padres me han felicitado y me dejaron comer pastel! No puedo creerlo! Estoy tan nerviosa…_

… _de agosto_

_Mi compañero Zweilt es Luka Crosszeria, mama no cabe de la emoción, me advirtió que siguiera entrenando para no quedar mal con Takashiro-sama ni Luka-san. Me esforzare en mi nuevo trabajo._

…_de agosto_

_Esto es aburrido, no hemos tenido ninguna misión desde que llegué a la mansión. Todos me caen tan mal._

_1 de octubre_

_Hace mucho que no escribía. Todo ha cambiado. Todos son muy amables conmigo a pesar de mi actitud, por lo mismo creo que debería ser más amable con ellos. PD: Luka es genial, Yumi!_

_7 de octubre_

_Desde hace mucho que no me sentía tan contenta, hoy tuvimos picnic afuera, fue muy divertido. Me encanta vivir aquí donde no tengo que hacer entrenamientos, todo lo contrario! Solo tengo que dormir, comer y estar con Luka todo el tiempo. Es muy fácil! _

_21 de octubre_

_Me encanta estar con Luka y Sodom. Yumi, he hecho dos amigos, ¿puedes creerlo? Luka es mi mejor amigo, espero que siempre estemos juntos n_n_

El diario no tenía más escrito. Muchas hojas estaban en blanco y aquello fue toda la información que Luka pudo recolectar. Al parecer todo el diario era dedicado a la fallecida amiga de Ruolin; Yumi. Luka recordaba que algo le había mencionado Ruolin de Yumi.

El Opast no tuvo más inseguridades.

Cerró el libro, lo guardo debajo de la almohada y saltó por la ventana cayendo perfectamente derecho en la tierra blanda. Subió al auto negro y arrancó en dirección al territorio Kuchiki; a la villa Kusanabe.

* * *

**Gracias por leer! n_n**

**Kassandra Caldina: Gracias por dejar review! Ruolin te agradece por prestarle a Luka jaja, Muchos saludos para ti, que estés bien! :)**


	6. Un corazón importante

**LA TRAICION CONOCE MI NOMBRE**

LUKA CROSSZERIA & RUOLIN KUCHIKI

* * *

** Capitulo 6: Un corazón importante**

Luka venía bajando las escaleras del segundo piso cuando Yuki precisamente las venía subiendo. Observo que el Opast llevaba las llaves de un auto en las manos y traía puestos unos lentes negros, por lo que Yuki dedujo que iba a viajar.

– Luka… ¿A dónde vas? –lo detuvo Yuki.

– A la Villa Kusanabe, por Ruolin. Por favor díselo a Takashiro. –le pidió bajando un par de escalones más cuando, de nuevo, Yuki lo detuvo al hablarle.

– Espera, no puedes ir. Ruolin-san fue por asuntos de su clan, no te puedes meter. Si Takashiro-san se entera de que te fuiste, se enojara mucho contigo.

– No me importa. –musito, prosiguiendo su camino.

– ¡Luka! –Yuki bajo corriendo las escaleras hasta interrumpirle el paso a Luka. – No te vayas, por favor, he escuchado que el clan Kuchiki puede ser peligroso. No te arriesgues, además, Takashiro-san…

– Yuki. –le interrumpió Luka, mirándolo fijamente. Yuki sintió nostalgia al tener al menos por unos segundos toda la atención del Opast. ¿Qué era lo que le iba a decir Luka para que lo estuviera mirando tan fijamente? – Yuki, fuera de mi camino. –musito fríamente, apartándolo con una mano.

– ¡Luka! No lo entiendo… -Yuki se apuro para llegar al lado de Luka, quien caminaba a paso veloz. – ¿Por qué ponerte en peligro por ella? Ruolin-san solo es una Zweilt más para ti, ¿no es así?

Luka se volteó rápidamente hacia Yuki.

– ¡No, no es así! –vociferó enojado. –Y no vuelvas a expresarte así de ella, ¿entiendes? –exclamó por último, saliendo de la mansión dando un severo portazo, dejando a Yuki desconcertado.

**-o00o-**

Ruolin tosía con fuerza. Se sentía muy débil y cansada, la habitación parecía dar vueltas. Llevaba dos días sin comer ni beber agua, dentro de poco, Kuchiki Ruolin pasaría a la historia, ella lo sabía, no había que ser muy inteligente para entender que estaba muriendo lentamente, la herida de su pierna le indicaba que posiblemente moriría desangrada. El clan la tenía atada de pies y manos con cadenas anchas y pesadas de color negro, adheridas a la pared de ladrillo viejo y húmedo que conformaba una de las habitaciones oscuras de castigo.

"_Sé fuerte, Ruolin, no te dejes vencer" _le parecía escuchar la voz de su amiga Yumi dándole ánimos desde las penumbras. Si tan solo pudiera sacar el anillo Zweilt que llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón negro… no, ni pensarlo, aún cuando pudiera sacarlo y deslizarlo por su dedo, no se atrevería a desobedecer las órdenes de su clan más de lo que ya había hecho.

"_No te rindas, Ruo, ¡por favor no te rindas!"_

**-o00o-**

No tardó mucho en llegar a la Villa Kusanabe preguntando aquí y allá. Por el contrario a como se imaginaba una villa pintoresca, humilde y feliz, Luka observó el lugar donde Ruolin había pasado la mayor parte de su vida y no era nada alentador.

La villa constaba de muchas casas de estilo tradicional, todas ellas cercadas, con árboles secos, sin césped. No había camino para el auto salvo una tierra seca, árida de aspecto triste, no vio animales por allí, ni un solo pajarillo. La villa Kusabane estaba cubierta por una especia de bruma gris, de un sentimiento de olvido y desolación, de un silencio inquietante.

Luka se vio en la necesidad de bajarse del auto y tocar la puerta de una casa para preguntar por Ruolin.

– Necesito verla, Takashiro-sama me ha dado un mensaje muy importante para su clan. Demasiado importante, es de vida o muerte, ¿entiende? –había dicho Luka.

– Lo entiendo, y lo lamento pero, no puedo proporcionarle esa información. –musito la señora cerrándole la puerta.

Luka se preguntaba cómo le haría para averiguar en qué puñetera casa tendrían a Ruolin hasta que sus ojos se posaron en un conjunto de casas que formaban un cuadrado, todas juntas como protegiéndose de las demás casas. Por alguna razón, Luka sintió que ahí estaba Ruolin y, haciéndole caso a su instinto, caminó hacia allá.

– Lo siento, joven, aún si Takashiro-sama lo mandó, no puede pasar. –musito un señor a punto de cerrarle la puerta cuando, Luka levanto una mano y abrió la puerta de golpe, tirando al señor, dejándolo inconsciente. Al adentrarse, Luka vio que al centro había un jardín verde con una fuente de agua fresca, demasiado elegante. Luka supuso que Ruolin pertenecía a lo más importante del clan Kuchiki.

"_Oye"_ escucho una voz suave, apenas audible. _"La tienen en los cuartos subterráneos, sigue esa puerta, baja las escaleras y ahí la encontraras"._

– ¿Quién demonios eres tú? –le pregunto el Opast a la niña de cabello recogido en dos trenzas con anteojos, de apariencia gris y casi traslucida.

"_Yumi. ¡Date prisa!" _le contestó.

Luka avanzó hacia la puerta que aquel ser le había dicho cuando, un grupo de hombres se interpuso en su camino.

– ¡Detente ahí, intruso! –le grito el que comandaba a los hombres con katana en mano.

– No les haré daño si me entregan a Kuchiki Ruolin. –argumentó él.

– ¿Kuchiki Ruolin? ¡HA! ¿Quién es esa? –Se mofo el hombre. –Kuchiki Ruolin ya no existe.

Luka frunció el ceño, mirándolos fría y entornadamente.

– Si la han asesinado, ¡yo los asesinaré mil veces más! –grito Luka sacando su espada, arrojándose contra ellos en una pelea de espadas. El piso de madera de la mansión real Kuchiki enseguida se manchó de sangre. Más hombres armados venían, pero para Luka no eran ningún problema. Si los hombres seguían llegando, no quedarían más Kuchiki's varones.

**-o00o-**

Cada vez respiraba con más dificultad. Sentía que de un momento a otro sus ojos se iban a cerrar para siempre. De repente, no supo si era su imaginación o no pero, escucho gritos de muerte provenientes de la superficie. Escucho el cruce mortal de espadas filosas. Y luego… nada. Absolutamente nada excepto la puerta de su habitación oscura abriéndose, dejando entrar la luz que le escoció los ojos y se obligo a entrecerrarlos.

Unos pasos resonaban tranquilamente. Sus ojos no podían ver con nitidez de quién se trataba. Solo veía que era un sujeto alto vestido con ropas negras. El sujeto se puso frente a ella, hincando solo una rodilla y flexionando la otra. Sintió que elevaba su mano y la ponía en una de sus mejillas magulladas.

– Mi amada Ruolin… -escucho la voz de Luka Crosszeria. – He venido por ti.

* * *

**Kassandra Caldina: Gracias por siempre dejar tu review! :D De verdad que sí me animas a seguir escribiendo :B Y bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capi :) cuídate!**


	7. Un momento de dudas

**LA TRAICION CONOCE MI NOMBRE**

LUKA CROSSZERIA & RUOLIN KUCHIKI

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Un momento de dudas  
**

"_Miserables" _

Eso fue lo que pensó Luka mientras veía cómo el doctor de la mansión crepuscular curaba y vendaba las heridas del cuerpo frágil y débil de Kuchiki Ruolin. ¿Cómo podían haberle hecho tales atrocidades a su propia sangre?

― Luka. –escucho la voz de Tsukumo tras su espalda, pero no quiso voltear para no dejar de vigilar al dudoso doctor de la mansión. –Takashiro-sama quiere verte, está enojado. –musito con preocupación.

― Por favor dile que lo veré más tarde.

― Él supuso que dirías eso, pero aun así quiere que vayas.

― No me moveré de aquí. –dijo Luka por último.

Tsukumo se encogió de hombros y se salió de la habitación.

― Luka-kun, ¿cómo le explicaras a Takashiro-sama el exterminio del clan Kuchiki? O mejor, ¿cómo se lo explicaras a Ruolin-chan? –le preguntó el doctor.

― Lo que vaya a decir, no tengo que decírtelo a ti. No te tomes tanta confianza conmigo. –lo miro despectivamente.

― Vale. –sonrió el doctor. –Mi trabajo ha terminado, ahora Ruolin-chan solo debe descansar mucho.

Luego de que el doctor los hubiera dejado solos en la habitación, Luka se sentó a un lado del futon en el que estaba Ruolin. Veía cómo ella respiraba tranquilamente, su rostro había tomado más color y parecía tener un agradable sueño, según lo veía en sus facciones relajadas.

De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió con violencia.

― Tenemos que hablar. –le exigió Takashiro visiblemente furioso.

Sin más que hacer, Luka salió fuera de la habitación cerrando la puerta corrediza.

― ¿Qué demonios fue lo que hiciste? ¿P-por qué tuviste qué actuar tan precipitadamente? ¡Tengo a las mujeres sobrevivientes del clan Kuchiki pisándome los tobillos! ¿Tienes la menor idea de a quién has asesinado? –decía Takashiro. – El clan Kuchiki se acabo, pasaron a ser historia, no podrán tener más descendientes puros. Tú, Luka Crosszeria, has acabado con el clan Kuchiki.

― Tú no viste cómo la tenían allí… -le interrumpió Luka. – Si tú… hubieras visto su mirada, Takashiro… -El hombre de lentes pudo notar el coraje que había en la voz de Luka, y no solo eso, para su sorpresa, parecía que por segundos, la voz de Luka se iba a quebrar. –Takashiro, la torturaron tanto…

― No dudo de tus sentimientos por ella. –musito ligeramente más calmado. –Pero, había otras maneras de salvarla, no tenías por qué recurrir a la violencia. Lo siento, Luka, si no eres capaz de controlarte, entonces no puedes seguir siendo un Zweilt, por lo tanto, te quiero fuera de la mansión esta misma noche.

― ¿Qué? –dijo Luka sumamente sorprendido por la petición de Takashiro. –Un momento, ¿qué pasara con Ruolin?

― Naturalmente, volverá con su clan…

― ¡No! –vociferó Luka, enojado. –No puedes hacerla volver ahí, intentaran terminar con su vida.

― No es que yo decida hacerla volver, pero su clan me ha dicho que la quiere de vuelta, y lo siento Luka, pero Ruolin pertenece al clan Kuchiki. Lo que el clan decida hacer con ella…

― ¿Eso es lo que hacen los Zweilts? –lo interrumpió Luka, severamente indignado. –Si ser Zweilt significa abandonar a tus camaradas, entonces no quiero estar ni un día más aquí.

― Tú sabrás lo que haces. –exclamó Takashiro fríamente y le dio la espalda, dejándolo solo.

Luka volvió a entrar a la habitación en donde Ruolin dormitaba. Se recostó junto a ella, volteado de lado para verle mejor.

― Hey… los que decían ser tus amigos quieren dejarte. –le informo tocándole suavemente la punta de la nariz con su dedo índice. –Quieren entregarte a tu clan.

Por unos momentos, lo único que se escucho en la melancólica habitación, fue la respiración acompasada de la joven durmiente, y Luka sonrió. Era raro pero lindo verla dormita tranquilamente, como un angelito cuando era gritona, dramática y sonriente cuando estaba despierta.

― No me odies, Ruolin. –le pidió Luka. –Nunca quise hacerle daño a tu clan… solo quería salvarte rápidamente. Si tú me odias, no tendré un propósito para seguir viviendo. Espero que no me abandones, así como yo no te abandonaré nunca, aún si me odias. –sonrió levemente. Se sintió tan patético hablándole como si estuviera consciente.

Se levanto entonces, solo poniéndose en cuclillas.

―Ikuso, Ruolin. –murmuro acercando sus manos a ella, levantándola del futon lo más delicadamente que pudo.

**-o0o-**

― ¿Qué dices? –grito Takashiro desde su escritorio.

― De verdad, Takashiro-sama. –dijo Tachibana. – Ruolin-chan no está en la habitación.

― Apuesto un brazo a que esto es obra de Luka. –musito Takashiro entrecerrando los ojos.

― ¿Qué hara, Takashiro-sama?

― Tachibana, ordena a todos los Zweilts traer a Kuchiki Ruolin a la mansión crepuscular a toda costa. –ordenó con firmeza.

― Haaii. –asintió el sombrerero loco corriendo a dar las nuevas órdenes.

**-o0o-**

Haber estado caminando por la tierra por tantos años tenía sus ventajas. Luka sabía de una casa hecha de ladrillo viejo con ventanas blancas y una cálida chimenea. Aquella casita estaba escondida en lo profundo de un bosque de Tokio. Además, tenía una cama agradable y estaba limpia, pues Luka la habitaba para cuando tenía que esperar a que Yuki renaciera.

La noche sobrevino rápidamente. Luka pensaba que para esa hora, Takashiro estaría aventando vapor por las orejas de lo enojado que estaría, pero no le importaba. Iba a proteger a Ruolin contra quien fuera.

A la media noche se dispuso a sentarse en el sofá individual que estaba a un lado de la chimenea encendida cuando algo capturo su atención. Sentía claramente las energías de los Zweilts cerca. ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo?

Se levantó de inmediato, alarmado, cada vez se acercaban más.

― Sodom, protege a Ruolin. –le ordeno a la bolita negra que estaba acurrucada a un lado de la enferma.

Enseguida, Luka salió de la casa con la espada en su mano. El primero en aparecer fue el chico de cabello negro; Kuroto.

― Zess –le habló Kuroto con su habitual frialdad. –Entréganos a Kuchiki Ruolin.

― Sabes que no haré eso. –contesto Luka mirándolo fijamente.

Enseguida fueron apareciendo los demás Zweilts, incluso Yuki.

― Onegai, Luka, no queremos pelear contigo. –suplico Yuki intentando llevar la situación tranquila, sin embargo, Luka ni siquiera le prestó atención a su molesta vocecilla tímida.

― ¡Somos más que tú, así que entréganos a la chica! –le exigió Hotsuma enojado.

― ¿De verdad crees que eso hará la diferencia? –sonrió el Opast de manera burlona.

― ¡Teme! –se cabreo Hotsuma y corrió hacia él con la más pura intención de atacarlo cuando escucho un grito.

― ¡Detente, Hotsuma-kun! –grito una voz femenina detrás de Luka. El Opast abrió grandes los ojos y miro a Ruolin a unos metros detrás de él, con Sodom en su forma humana sirviéndole de muleta. – ¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo?

― Ruolin… -murmuro Luka.

― Necesitas ayuda médica. –se preocupo Toko aproximándose a ella.

― ¡No te le acerques! –le grito Luka apuntándole con su espada, haciendo retroceder a Toko.

― ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó Ruolin confundida.

― Ruolin, ven con nosotros, estás herida. –le dijo Tsukumo a lo lejos.

― No Ruolin, no le creas. Quieren hacerte daño. –exclamo Luka enseguida.

Ruolin los miro a los dos, ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

― No entiendo nada. –dijo la joven pelinegra.

― De acuerdo, no quería decirte esto, Ruolin, pero debo hacerlo. –musito Hotsuma. –Luka ha exterminado al clan Kuchiki, es un traidor. ¡Él asesinó a tu clan!

Los ojos de Ruolin se abrieron grandes ante la sorpresa de escuchar aquello.

― Niégalo, Luka Crosszeria. –lo reto Hotsuma. –No, no puedes negarlo porque es verdad.

― Luka. –lo llamo Ruolin confundida y perturbada. Luka no se atrevía a mirarle. Los ojos de Ruolin solo anhelaban que Luka volteara y le dijera que aquello no era cierto. – ¡LUKAA! –lloró.

"_No, no me odies… Ruolin, lo hice por ti"_ pensaba Luka mientras escuchaba los sollozos de Ruolin. Él la había hecho llorar, él había provocado sus lágrimas.

― Ruolin. –Luka volteo por fin hacia ella y Ruolin pudo observar esos ojos plateados llenos de culpa. –Lo hice por ti… -intentó tomarle la mano.

― ¡No te acerques! –grito Ruolin.

― Ruolin, ellos te hicieron todo esto. –dijo Luka refiriéndose a las heridas y golpes de Ruolin.

― ¡No todos! ¡Demonios, no todos eran tan malos! –le grito la joven mientras las lagrimas salían más y más, sin control.

― Ruolin, ven con nosotros. –volvió a ofrecerle Toko.

Ruolin quito su brazo del cuello de Sodom.

― No, no… no Ruolin, no vayas con ellos… -intento detenerla por los hombros.

― Luka, suéltame. –lo miró no con odio, sino con dolor, con sufrimiento.

― ¡Deja que Ruolin tome su decisión! –grito Hotsuma.

― Takashiro quiere entregarte a tu clan, Ruolin, ellos te mataran. –intentaba hacerla entrar en razón con desesperación.

― Luka… -susurro Ruolin. –Asesinaste a mi clan, me secuestraste, eres un Zweilt traidor…

― Te amo. –exclamó Luka como último recurso, con la voz rota y la mirada baja.

―…llévame contigo.

.

¿Qué? ¿Había escuchado bien?

Luka levanto la mirada, incrédulo. Ruolin lo miraba fijamente, con lágrimas frescas en sus mejillas

― Date prisa. –le recomendó la pelinegra.

* * *

**Kassandra Caldina: Nuevamente gracias por tu amable review! :D Lamento haber actualizado tan tarde el cap anterior, emm te debo el beso de Luka y Ruolin, posiblemente para el prox capitulo, prometido! :) Y bueno, espero que estes bien, cuidate mucho! n_n**


	8. Nacida para un demonio

**LA TRAICION CONOCE MI NOMBRE**

LUKA CROSSZERIA & RUOLIN KUCHIKI

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Nacida para un demonio**

―… llévame contigo. –había dicho Ruolin. Luka no podía creerlo. –Date prisa.

Los Zweilts no pudieron hacer nada cuando Luka, Ruolin y Sodom fueron envueltos en un remolino de humo negro que los hizo desaparecer.

― ¡Diablos! –se quejo Hotsuma. – Sigo sin entenderlo, ¿por qué se fue con él? ¡Ella estaba herida! Necesita un medico. Además, Luka nos traicionó.

― Calma, Hotsuma. –lo detuvo Toko pensativa. –Luka no quería hacerle daño a Ruolin… él dijo que la amaba.

― Pero entonces, ¿por qué Takashiro-sama nos envió a salvar a Ruolin de Luka? –pregunto Shusei, el más inteligente del grupo, el que podía ver más allá de las personas. – ¿Acaso nos mintió? Él dijo que Luka había secuestrado a Ruolin pero ella no lucía exactamente como una víctima de secuestro.

― ¿Qué está planeando Takashiro-sama? –se preguntó Tsukumo.

Sin poder hacer nada más, los Zweilts no tuvieron más remedio que regresar a la mansión crepuscular.

**696969**

Estaban en un parque solitario y olvidado que se encontraba a las entradas de un bosque. Los juegos para los niños estaban oxidados y habían sido casi envueltos por enredaderas verdes y las bancas estaban viejas. Él había elegido aquel lugar silencioso que visitaba cuando quería pensar o alejarse de los demás, un lugar que hasta el momento solo le había mostrado a Ruolin.

Luka observó a la chica de cabello negro que le llegaba hasta la cadera, su complexión súper delgada y con vendajes le hacían resaltar su fragilidad. El Opast recordó la actitud indiferente con que la Kuchiki había llegado a la mansión, jamás le había pasado por la mente que aquella chica se ganaría un lugar importante en su corazón de demonio, por ella vivía ahora después de haber sido traicionado finalmente.

Ruolin era como una nueva oportunidad para él, ella era ahora el único rayo de luz que él tenía, no podía dejarlo escapar tan fácilmente, de no haber conocido a Ruolin él sabía qué sería de él.

El Opast salió de su ensimismamiento cuando Ruolin por fin se volteo para verlo, encontrándose con sus ojos amatistas llenos de mil misterios. La chica de piel blanquecina se acercó a él, Luka se puso nervioso para luego sentirse desilusionado cuando Ruolin pasó de él hasta llegar a sentarse en la banca de madera vieja.

Sin saber si hacía lo correcto, Luka se sentó en un lado de ella, dejando un espacio. Ruolin dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

― Así que… los mataste a todos. –musito Ruolin con un deje de tristeza y en un tono de voz bajo.

― Solo a los varones. –respondió Luka.

― No importa que hayan sido solo a hombres. En el clan no quedaban niños varones, ahora las madres que quedan, las cuáles son muy pocas, no podrán tener más hijos. Así que, resumiendo, los mataste a todos. Acabaste con el clan Kuchiki; mi clan.

― Lo siento. –Luka volteó a verla. –No quería llegar tan lejos pero ellos iban a matarte…

― Lo sé. –cortó Ruolin.

― ¿Lo sabes? –pregunto Luka, sorprendido.

― El patriarca del clan descubrió que yo tenía un contrato con un demonio y que mis padres lo sabían. Él los asesino y me iba a matar a mí también. Supongo que a él también le diste muerte, ¿verdad?

― Creo que sí. Pero, Ruo, no lo entiendo. A pesar de todo lo que hice, aún sigues conmigo, ¿por qué?

― Después de todo lo que hiciste, yo… no te odio. –reveló con voz tranquila y suave, mirando las hojas secas del suelo, dejando a Luka sorprendido ante lo que había dicho. –No puedo odiar a la única persona que me ha dicho que me ama. Tú me has protegido y has estado conmigo, eres la persona más importante que tengo ahora… -ella subió la mirada para verlo a la cara. – Eres lo único que tengo ahora.

Luka se quedo sin palabras al escuchar aquella confesión.

Ruolin parpadeó un par de veces, confundida. ¿Luka se había convertido en estatua?

La chica pelinegra se levanto de la banca y le trono los dedos en la cara de él como para devolverlo a la realidad. Luka la vio aún pasmado.

― Oye, tengo hambre. –le confesó Ruolin con cierta vergüenza.

― Ruolin… -susurró él sin dejar de verla. Se levantó y se acercó peligrosamente a Ruolin, ella retrocedió pero Luka caminó hacia ella y alcanzó a detenerla de los antebrazos.

― ¿Q-que haces? –inquirió Ruolin sonrojada cuando Luka se inclino hacia ella con sus fríos ojos de cuchilla gris mirándola intimidantemente. La pregunta de Ruolin fue respondida cuando los labios fríos de Luka chocaron suavemente con los cálidos de ella y se movieron expertos en contraste con los inocentes y torpes de la joven. Los ojos de Ruolin se abrieron a su máxima expresión al recibir aquel imprevisto beso. Cuando Luka quiso profundizar el beso, Ruolin lo empujo hacia atrás porque sintió un pequeño dolor en su labio, Luka le había enterrado accidentalmente uno de sus colmillos. – Detente… auch!

― ¿Te gustó? –pregunto Luka sin pena y después vio que un hilillo de sangre brotaba del labio inferior de Ruolin. – Te lastime. –se asusto, acercándose a ella, tomando el rostro femenino entre sus manos.

― E-esto bien. –tartamudeo mientras el sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas. – Llévame a comer sushi, ahora. –acoto acalorada y enseguida emprendió el camino por su cuenta, alejándose de Luka, sintiendo cosquillas en el estomago al tiempo en que se sonrojaba cada vez más. Aquella sensación se repetía constantemente en su mente.

Luka la vio adelantarse y segundos después la siguió de lejos. Observaba su cabello largo, liso y negro siendo mecido suavemente por la brisa nocturna que viajaba por el bosque oscuro. Ella era especial, ahora estaba sola, no tenía a nadie excepto a él, ella misma lo había dicho.

Aunque no lo dijera, en sus ojos se anidaba una tristeza por los acontecimientos recientes, ¿cómo se sentiría Ruolin al saber que había sido él; el que le había dicho que la ama, quien había acabado con su clan? ¿Por qué tenía que ser él quien le provocara esa tristeza? Aunque Ruolin no lo demostrara, él sabía leer sus ojos, él ahora conocía su dolor y su soledad.

― No quiero hacerte daño nunca más. –susurró Luka sin ser escuchado por Ruolin.

De repente, Ruolin se detuvo y lanzó un pequeño quejido de dolor. Enseguida, Luka avanzó hacia ella.

― ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el Opast.

― Mi pierna… me duele. –se quejo de la pierna vendada.

― Te cargaré.

― ¡Claro que no!

― Claro que sí. –exclamó al tiempo en que la levantaba en brazos. –Sujétate de mi cuello.

A regañadientes y encima sonrojada, Ruolin obedeció.

― Te llevaré a un restaurant que conozco –dijo Luka. –No está lejos.

― Solo espero que no sea un restaurant oscuro o gótico, como a los demás lugares a los que me has llevado.

― Soy un demonio de la noche, ¿Qué más podrías esperar? –sonrió de medio lado, hablando con su voz monótona.

― Luka, quiero estar contigo siempre… por siempre y para siempre. –susurró Ruolin recargando la cabeza en el hombro de Luka, cerrando los ojos, estaba cansada.

― ¿Estás segura?

― Sí. –musito al tiempo en que lo abrazaba más fuerte del cuello.

― Yo también. Lo estaremos… juntos para siempre, mañana, en la noche de Walpurgis. –prometió Luka Crosszeria con misterio, silenciando sus planes ocultos que tenía para Kuchiki Ruolin.

**696969**

― ¿Tus soldados no pudieron regresarla? –le pregunto a Takashiro una mujer de cabello negro y largo. –Deben hacerlo rápido. Ruolin es peligrosa. Más peligrosa de lo que se imaginan. Ruolin fue nacida bajo un propósito oscuro. Su madre fue siempre infértil, pero un día, milagrosamente quedó embarazada, con la ayuda de…

― ¿De quién? –preguntó Takashiro. – ¿De quién, Kuchiki-san?

― Los padres de Ruolin le pidieron al Rey Demonio tener una hija, y él se los concedió. El que Ruolin y Luka se conocieran, estoy segura, no fue una casualidad. Ruolin fue hecha para Luka, para regresarlo al inframundo.

Takashiro permaneció tranquilo, debía serenarse para poder pensar con claridad cuál sería su próximo movimiento.

* * *

**Kassandra Caldina:** **Gracias por dejar review :D Que bueno que te gusto el cap anterior :) Bueno, Takashiro es curioso XD Perdona la demora, sucede que el inicio de clases me tuvo muy ocupada, además de que estaba completando los capítulos de este fanfic para saber cuantos caps mas o menos durará, según veo serán 10, así que ya casi estamos en la recta final :( jaja Espero que estés bien! cuídate mucho! :)**


	9. Noche de Walpurgis

**LA TRAICION CONOCE MI NOMBRE**

LUKA CROSSZERIA & RUOLIN KUCHIKI

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Noche de Walpurgis**

El demonio hermoso de cabello oscuro estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama. Abotono su gabardina negra y ajusto sus botas negras mientras Ruolin aún estaba dormida. Aquella noche se habían quedado en un edificio con departamentos recientemente abandonados.

Se levanto y bordeó la cama hasta ponerse en cuclillas para ver más de cerca a una Ruolin durmiente. Enseguida, Ruolin despertó cuando sintió una mirada inquisidora en su persona y, cuando abrió lentamente sus ojos violetas, se llevó un gran susto al ver a Luka mirándola fijamente.

― ¡JESUS! –grito asustada, con el corazón casi saliéndosele del pecho. – Demonios, Luka, ¿por qué me das estos sustos de muerte? Un día de estos me moriré de un infarto. –se quejo, levantándose a la mitad y tallándose los ojos.

― Te conseguí esto. –Luka señaló un vestido negro sencillo, una ropa interior, unas vendas y unos botines grises. –Aún hay agua caliente, sugiero que te duches rápido, tenemos que irnos, los Zweilts están cerca.

― ¿De dónde demonios sacaste la ropa? –se aterro la chica.

― Ruolin –Luka la vio con seriedad.

― Vale, me apuro. –se levanto rápido para ir a ducharse.

No tardo más que quince minutos en salir bien limpia y con las vendas puestas, aunque aun le faltaba amarrarse las cuerdas de los botines.

― ¿Se supone que vamos a estar huyendo toda la vida? –preguntó Ruolin sentada en la cama, arreglándose los botines.

― Espero que no. No sé por qué nos siguen con tanta insistencia.

― Supongo que es mi culpa. Seguramente lo que queda de mi clan me quiere para tomar venganza.

― No te preocupes. Yo te protegeré. –prometió el Opast solemnemente.

Ruolin sintió que de repente, aunque fuera por un instante, todo estaba bien. Era una sensación que solo podía sentir con Luka. La joven se levantó y se colocó frente a él, quien estaba sentado sobre un viejo baúl. Luka alzó el rostro con un poco de confusión al encontrar a Ruolin parada frente a él.

― Luka… -susurró suavemente, acariciándole una mejilla.

― Siempre voy a estar contigo. –le dijo él. –Siempre… aún si me traicionas.

― ¿De qué hablas? No voy a traicionarte.

― Es de humanos traicionar.

― Baka, tienes un mal concepto de los humanos. –esbozo una sonrisa. – Hay unos que traicionan, pero también hay quienes mueren siendo leales.

― Quisiera creerte. –declaró, poniendo sus manos enguantadas en la cadera de ella. –Pero tú, de alguna forma u otra, traicionaste a tu clan. –le recordó.

― Ellos nunca tuvieron mi lealtad, así como el inframundo nunca tuvo tu lealtad, a pesar de que naciste allí.

― ¿Conoces la historia?

― Solo sé que traicionaste a los de tu especie para unirte a los humanos y que eres… el guardián de la Luz de Dios, pero nada más.

― Oh, entonces no te sabes la historia completa. –sonrió muy levemente, con melancolía. –Si no conoces la historia, no sabes lo que significas para mí. Y no soy más el guardián de la Luz de Dios.

― Ah… si no me sé la historia, ¿por qué no me la cuentas?

― No, es solo pasado. –negó el Opast.

― ¿Qué escondes, Luka? ¿Por qué no confías en mí? –lo miró con duda, retirando su mano de la mejilla de Luka, pero antes de que la alejara totalmente, Luka tomo la mano de ella y se la puso en la mejilla.

― Yo estoy envuelto en un manto de traición. He traicionado y me han traicionado. Ruolin, la traición conoce mi nombre.

― Entonces… -la joven tomo el rostro de Luka entre sus manos y se inclino para verlo directamente a los ojos. –yo haré que la traición olvide tu nombre, estaré a tu lado siempre. Lo prometo.

―Onegai. –pidió él, cerrando los ojos y atrayendo a Ruolin para abrazarla desde donde estaba. _"No soportaría otra traición"_ pensó Luka sintiendo cómo Ruolin lo abrazaba de la cabeza gentilmente.

— A veces siento como que eres un niño, Luka-chan. –dijo Ruolin mientras Luka la estrechaba más.

**.**

**696969**

**.**

― No, no los encontramos, cuando llegamos a los departamentos ellos ya se habían ido lejos. Y no, no y ¡NO! –grito Hotsuma a la orden que les había dado Takashiro. –No seguiré más ordenes sin saber la razón de porqué quiere capturar a Kuchiki Ruolin.

Takashiro permaneció impasible y se acomodo las gafas con un dedo, lanzando un suspiro.

― Gomen, Takashiro-sama –dijo Toko. –Pero yo tampoco pienso seguir persiguiendo a Ruolin-chan. Ella parece que quiere estar con Luka-kun.

―Bien, se los diré a todos si es lo que quieren. –exclamo el líder del clan Giou. –Ruolin es un plan para regresar a Luka al inframundo. Una sobreviviente del clan Kuchiki me lo confesó. Debemos alejar a Ruolin de Luka a como dé lugar.

― Pero… -habló Shusei. – ¿Cómo podría ella regresarlo al inframundo?

― Eso no lo sé. Lo único que es seguro es que esos dos deben estar separados para siempre.

― Y que tal si… dejamos que Luka y Ruolin se queden en la mansión pacíficamente, así nos aseguraremos de que no pasara nada malo y ellos podrán estar juntos.

― Yuki –lo vio Takashiro. –Me sorprende que los apoyes. No es una mala idea, por favor encuéntrenlos y díganles la situación. Díganles que solo queremos asegurar el bienestar de todos. Ah y, díganles también que si regresan a la mansión, yo mismo me encargaré de que Ruolin no tenga que regresar al clan Kuchiki. Esa es mi oferta.

― Hai. –respondieron todos firmemente.

**.**

**696969**

**.**

La noche sobrevino rápidamente. Dos personas eran de los pocos viajeros que estaban en el tren que se dirigía a Londres. Ruolin iba sentada a un lado de Luka, quien le pasaba cariñosamente un brazo por los hombros mientras su vista miraba por la ventanilla el paisaje nocturno.

― ¿En qué piensas, Luka? –la voz suave de Ruolin lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

― Esta noche es peligrosa.

― Lo sé, es la noche de Walpurgis. Esta noche pertenece a las brujas y los demonios.

― No temas, yo te protegeré para siempre. Después de esta noche vamos a estar juntos para siempre. –le aseguró.

― ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto la joven confundida.

― Haré un contrato esta noche… para ti.

― ¿Un contrato para mí? –enarcó una ceja, más confundida aún. –Habla claro, Luka.

Luka la observo con sus ojos plateados sin decir nada. Ruolin sabía que algo ocultaba, pero cuando se trataba de secretos, Luka era un experto.

En ese preciso instante, un movimiento irregular que duro tres segundos sacudió el tren. Ruolin se quedó un poco asustada y salió enseguida de su compartimento, observando a los demás pasajeros que seguían haciendo sus actividades como si no hubiera pasado nada.

― ¿Qué sucedió? –se preguntó Ruolin.

― Hay un par de duras sobre el tren. –le respondió Luka acercándose a ella. –Quédate adentro. –le ordeno mientras salía del compartimento y cerraba la puerta.

Ruolin volvió a sentarse. Sabía que un par de Duras no serían problema para un demonio del nivel de Luka Crosszeria. De repente escucho que tocaban la puerta cristalina de su espacio y se sobresalto cuando observo a su tía. La mujer de corto cabello oscuro entro sin permiso y se sentó frente a Ruolin.

― Kare-san. –la observo Ruolin con sorpresa.

― ¿Te divierte escapar? ¿Ser la chica del demonio? Tus padres estarían muy avergonzados al saber que escapaste con un Opast.

― Luka es un Zweilt. –corrigió Ruolin enseguida. – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Kare-san?

― _Era_ un Zweilt, Luka renunció, ¿no te lo dijo?

Aquello tomo desprevenida a Ruolin, quién no supo qué contestar.

― ¿Ambos están escapando? ¿O él ha envuelto a una miembro del clan Kuchiki en sus mentiras? Tienes un castigo que recibir por si lo olvidabas, querida.

― El clan Kuchiki ya no existe. Nunca existió. ¿Cómo puede llamarse clan a un grupo de personas que vivían bajo las estrictas reglas y el miedo hacia el líder del clan? Nunca fuimos un clan, tía Kare.

Kare se levantó y se acercó a su sobrina, inclinándose hacia ella.

― Te lo diré. Debes alejarte de Luka Crosszeria si quieres que la humanidad tenga una oportunidad de seguir luchando contra el mal. Ruolin, tú fuiste marcada como la chica que regresara al demonio amado del Rey demonio. –musito con voz demasiado seria y convincente. – No conoces la historia de Luka Crosszeria, ¿verdad?

― ¿La chica que… regresara al demonio? –dijo Ruolin sin comprenderlo realmente.

― Sé que suena muy alocado, pero es la verdad, Ruolin. Tú pudiste nacer gracias a la bendición del Rey demonio. Tú devolverás a Luka al lado del mal. No sé cómo, pero sé que es cierto.

―No, Kare-san, no puedo creerte esto que me cuentas tan de repente.

― Tu chico demonio ya viene, debo irme. Ruolin, piensa en lo que te dije. Has escuchado las historias que se cuentan del Rey demonio y sabes que sus planes, a pesar de curiosos y lentos, siempre funcionan. Nos veremos luego. –se despidió saliendo de allí rápidamente.

― ¡Kare-san! –grito Ruolin saliendo detrás de ella, pero no la vio más. Se sobresalto de inmediato cuando escucho la puerta cristalina abriéndose, pero solo se trataba de Luka.

― ¿Te encuentras bien? –Luka enarco una ceja y se sentó a su lado.

― S-sí. –dijo con un poco de dificultad.

― ¿Quién vino aquí? –preguntó Luka. –Siento que entro una humana.

Antes de contestar, un recuerdo de la mañana voló a la mente de Ruolin.

"– _Siempre voy a estar contigo. –le dijo él. –Siempre… aún si me traicionas._

– _¿De qué hablas? No voy a traicionarte."_

No podía mentirle a Luka, sería como traicionarlo. Pero, también tenía dudas sobre él porque no le decía nada, solo daba órdenes de ir a tal o cual lugar sin querer que Ruolin preguntara.

― ¿Quieres que te diga todo cuando tú no me dices nada? Hum, eso no es justo para ninguno de los dos. –Ruolin se cruzó de brazos y se puso en su papel de ofendida.

― ¿Qué quieres saber? –dijo Luka derrotado.

― Primero, ¿de alguna forma, te sientes aún atraído por Yuki? ¿Eres bi?

Luka se sonrojo un poco y frunció el ceño.

― Supongo que no me quedará otra manera que contártelo todo para que lo entiendas.

― De acuerdo, soy toda oídos.

― Bien. Para empezar, soy un demonio que renunció al inframundo por una chica de nombre Yuki, la antigua Luz de Dios. Por ella hice un contrato en el que juraba protegerla y pelear de parte de los humanos, debido a eso me gané el título de traidor en el inframundo y me marcaron. El tatuaje rojo que tengo en el brazo es la marca de mi traición. Cuando la antigua Luz de Dios murió, le prometí que encontraría su alma porque, como tú sabes…

― las almas de los Zweilts renacen. –completo Ruolin con atención.

― Sí. Bueno, en esta época, esa chica renació en Yuki.

― ¿En Giou Yuki? –se quedó asombrada. –Ah, ya veo porque le prestabas tanta atención.

― Como sea, Yuki me libero de ese contrato, él lo rompió, ahora ya no tengo un dueño, soy un demonio libre… al menos hasta que consiga una nueva contratista. –miró a Ruolin inquisidoramente.

― ¿Eh? ¿Hablas de mí? –Ruolin abrió grandes los ojos. –Pero…

― Haré lo que tu digas. Al hacer el contrato conmigo quedaremos unidos por la eternidad.

― Espera, espera. –lo detuvo. – No puedes hacer eso. Luka, la guerra con Reiga ha terminado, los Zweilts no van a renacer de nuevo, en esta época termina su ciclo. Moriré al igual que los otros Zweilts.

― No te dejaré morir. Cuando firmes el contrato tu alma renacerá siempre. Mientras el contratado no muera tampoco lo hará la contratista.

Enseguida, un silencio sepulcral se instalo entre ellos. ¿Renacer por siempre? Ruolin no estaba muy segura de eso, sabía que a los humanos se les daba una vida porque solo eso podían soportar, vivir muchas vidas solo provocaría cansancio y dolor… pero, pensándolo bien, Luka había vivido muchas vidas, si ella muriera, él se quedaría solo eternamente.

― Luka, estaremos bien. –sonrió Ruolin gentilmente, tomándole la mano larga y blanca con uñas afiladas. El Opast la observo con curiosidad y luego apretó su mano.

― Los humanos son extraños. –concluyo Luka con un suspiro de cansancio.

― Sí, lo somos. –rió levemente.

Luego, el tren se detuvo. Habían llegado a la estación de Londres por fin. Ruolin y Luka se encaminaron por el pasillo tomados de la mano, el Opast dejaba que la pequeña humana lo guiara hacia la salida del tren. Cuando la puerta se abrió, ellos fueron los primeros en bajar y se detuvieron enseguida cuando vieron a quienes tenían enfrente.

― Hola, chicos. –los saludo Hotsuma con una sonrisa maligna. –Ha sido un poco difícil seguirles la huella.

Todos los Zweilts y Kare-san se encontraban ahí, listos para separar a Luka y Ruolin. Luka mostró los colmillos blancos, estaba severamente enojado y preparado para luchar.

* * *

**Kassandra Caldina: Nuevamente gracias por tu amable review! :D Te aseguro que Luka no regresará con Yuki ni por error, sería como condenar a este humilde fic, jaja. Y después de Luka, sí me gusta Shusei :) ... ¿será porque tiene casi la misma actitud seria de Luka? XD . Me encantó eso del cara de poste de Luka" XD No sabía de la existencia de Witch Hunter Robin D: Gracias por seguir el fic, enserio! :3 Y bueno, te mando saludos, cuídate! :)**


	10. La contratista

**LA TRAICION CONOCE MI NOMBRE**

LUKA CROSSZERIA & RUOLIN KUCHIKI

* * *

**Capitulo 10: La contratista**

¿Por qué todo se volvía más difícil para ellos? Solo querían estar juntos, ¿el amor entre un demonio y una humana era un pecado acaso? El amor sincero no podía ser un pecado.

― Ruolin… ¡Corre! –grito Luka. Ruolin titubeo por un segundo, no quería dejarlo solo con todos los Zweilts. – ¡Kuchiki Ruolin! –volvió a gritarle más fuerte y con más severidad, enseguida, Ruolin reaccionó y corrió alejándose de la estación.

― No puedes usar tus poderes, hay mucha gente aquí. –le advirtió una mujer de treinta años de cabello corto y oscuro.

― ¿De verdad crees eso? –El demonio Brand Zess era el que hablaba con esa voz fría y sin sentimientos, quien entornaba la mirada intimidante a la persona que había hablado.

― Onegai, Luka, escucha lo que tenemos que decir. –pidió Yuki.

― ie. –negó Luka mientras elevaba su mano blanca y de ella emanaba una bruma purpura.

― ¡Onegai, Luka! –grito Toko segundos antes de que Luka les lanzara aquella bola de energía oscura. Escucho quejidos y toses tanto de los transeúntes como de los Zweilts. A pesar de todo, Luka había lanzado su ataque para no dañar a nadie, solo para provocar una distracción. Una nube negra sobrevino luego de la explosión, de lo que Luka iba a aprovecharse para escapar cuando de repente, sintió un corte profundo en su hombro y se detuvo.

― Detente, Crosszeria. –escucho la voz de Hotsuma. Al parecer tendría que pelear por unos momentos más para poder regresar con Ruolin.

Cuando la nube se hubo disipado, observo que todos los transeúntes habían escapado y que los Zweilts estaban en posición de ataque… pero faltaba alguien. Faltaba la mujer de pelo negro que él no conocía, seguramente había ido tras Ruolin.

Luka lanzó un gruñido, visiblemente molesto.

― Sodom. –Luka llamó a su pequeño dragón y éste apareció en el hombro de su amo. –Ve con Ruolin y protégela. –la bolita negra se convirtió en un lobo negro que se dirigió ferozmente hacia donde Ruolin había escapado.

― Luka-kun, por favor escucha lo que tenemos que decirte. –dijo Tsukumo dejando su pistola en el suelo y acercándose a Luka con las manos levantadas en señal de que no quería pelear. –No queremos hacerte daño, ni a Ruolin ni a ti… Takashiro-sama…

― ¡Takashiro quiere que Ruolin regrese con su clan! –vociferó enojado, con el ceño fruncido.

― ¡No! –grito Toko dejando caer su espada. –No es así, Luka. Él al principio quería hacer eso, pero cambió de idea. Está dispuesto a proteger a Ruolin-chan.

― Mentiras. –exclamo Luka. –Solo son mentiras de Takashiro para que le lleve a Ruolin en bandeja de plata.

― No es verdad, Luka. –dijo Yuki. –Yo le propuse a Takashiro-san que Ruolin-san y tú se queden en la mansión; protegidos.

― Si Takashiro cambió de idea y no quiere entregar a Ruolin, ¿entonces cuál es el problema con que ella y yo nos vayamos lejos? –preguntó Luka.

― Bien pensado, Luka. –dijo Shusei. –Es digno de ti que notaras esa parte. Yo te diré la respuesta a eso: Ruolin es peligrosa. Ella es la persona que te hará regresar al inframundo, al lado del Rey demonio.

Luka se quedó sin habla, no sabía qué pensar acerca de eso.

― ¿Qué dices a eso, Luka Crosszeria? –inquirió Shusei.

― Digo que necesitas un psicólogo. –acoto Luka. –Si quieren pelear, pelea tendrán, Zweilts de Takashiro. –musito Luka para después sacar su enorme espada negra, dispuesto a blandirla.

**696969**

Ruolin corría a toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían. Corrió sin saber a dónde dirigirse, solo pensaba en zigzaguear por las calles para llegar a un lugar seguro donde Luka pudiera encontrarla después, porque era obvio que Luka vencería a los Zweilts, aunque ella misma no quisiera que las cosas no se hubieran dado así. Apreciaba a Toko y Tsukumo, y hasta un poco al revoltoso de Hotsuma.

Cuando volteo hacia atrás, observo que una persona a lo lejos venía siguiéndola. Ruolin intento correr más fuerte de lo que podía y luego dio vuelta por un pasillo… gran error… solo se había topado con un callejón sin salida.

― Mierda. –murmuro Ruolin e hizo el intento de salir del callejón oscuro y húmedo cuando una figura alta y refinada le tapó el paso. Ruolin retrocedió inmediatamente, casi cayéndose con unas cajas vacías que estaban tiradas por ahí. La figura femenina vestida con pantalones y saco negro se adelanto sin vacilación hacia ella y se detuvo a dos metros de distancia. Ruolin sintió cómo su corazón latía cada vez más rápido ante la adrenalina.

― Kuchiki Ruolin, la traidora del clan Kuchiki que huyó con el asesino que dio muerte al clan.

― K-kare-san. – tartamudeó Ruolin. Su tía era una de las mejores peleadoras del clan, una peleadora que sabía en qué puntos del cuerpo golpear para provocar una muerte rápida… o lenta.

― Sabes lo que tengo qué hacer, ¿no es cierto?

― Tía Kare, ¿por qué quieres matarme? ¿Por vengar al clan Kuchiki o porque soy la persona que devolverá a Luka al inframundo?

― Por ambas cosas. –sonrió de medio lado, malignamente. –Prepárate, Kuchiki Ruolin, prepárate a morir.

Kare avanzó con gran velocidad hacia la delgada Ruolin con el puño cerrado, dispuesta a darle un golpe fatal en la cabeza cuando de pronto, un gran peso cayó sobre ella y la obligo a quedarse tirada en el suelo frío con dolor. Kare sintió extrañamente cuatro patas pesadas en su espalda.

― Sodom. –lo reconoció Ruolin. El verlo la hizo sentirse más aliviada.

― ¡Ruolin, dile que se quite! –le grito Kare con dolor, la pesada caída posiblemente le había roto por lo menos un par de costillas y la quijada le dolía demasiado.

― Sodom, por favor no la lastimes tanto. –le dijo al lobo negro, pero éste no le hizo el menor caso. – No puedo detenerlo, tía Kare, Sodom solo obedece a Luka.

Kare extendió su mano hasta su bolsillo y saco una navaja filosa, inmediatamente se la enterro a Sodom en una de sus patas. El lobo en vez de quejarse, le mordió ferozmente el hombro que había movido. Kare grito con dolor.

Ruolin prefirió bajar la mirada para no ver. Camino con rapidez por un lado de Sodom y su víctima, saliendo del callejón. Quería irse de allí rápidamente y encontrar un lugar seguro donde esperar a Luka pero… no siempre todo salía como se planeaba.

― Sodom, vámonos. –le pidió Ruolin. El lobo dejo en paz a la mujer y corrió hacia donde Ruolin lo esperaba.

― T-teme. –susurró Kare, arrastrándose de lado para ver a Ruolin. –No te dejaré… -flexiono su pierna izquierda y se levantó el pantalón holgado, alcanzando una pequeña pistola negra que estaba cargada. –No te deja-re esc-escapar… -enderezo su brazo y apunto con gran habilidad a la mitad de la espalda de Ruolin. –No dejar-e q-que vivas. –Kare apunto firmemente y luego tiro del gatillo varias veces.

Las balas volaron directo a un pulmón de Ruolin, atravesándolo limpiamente, haciendo que la sangre roja salpicara. Ruolin sintió los disparos repentinos y lanzo un quejido leve, estremeciéndose. ¿Había sido lo que ella creía?

Sodom ladró lastimeramente, viéndola con las orejas hacia abajo, con tristeza. Sin poder creerlo, Ruolin se llevó una mano su espalda y comprobó con ojos llorosos y sorprendidos la sangre fresca en su mano temblorosa.

— ¿Q-que…? –tartamudeó.

De repente sintió cómo la fuerza abandonaba sus piernas temblorosas y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

No supo cuantos segundos permaneció así, solo vio que de un momento a otro la tía Kare estaba frente a ella, con Sodom gruñéndole muy de cerca. La mujer de pelo oscuro se agarraba el costado derecho con dolor en las costillas.

― K-kare-san. –susurró Ruolin.

― Te engañe. Te engañe completamente querida, a ti y a todos. Solo fue por venganza. –le dijo con debilidad en su voz, aunque claramente estaba con más fuerza que su sobrina.

― ¿D-de que hablas? –pregunto Ruolin confundida, haciendo uso de toda la fuerza que le quedaba para mantenerse de rodillas.

― Eso de la chica que devolverá a Luka Crosszeria al inframundo… eso no es verdad. –se rió con maldad.

Los ojos de Ruolin se abrieron grandes ante aquella revelación.

― ie, ¡ie! ¡K-kare-san…! tú no… tú eres m-mi tía… – musito sollozando y con dificultad, sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar. – Eres mi familia…

― Deje de ser tu tía cuando traicionaste al clan… ouch! –se quejó del dolor en su costilla. Repentinamente aquel dolor se intensificaba más.

Al siguiente instante, Sodom se abalanzó sobre Kare, mordiéndole la costilla con fuerza. Kare-san dio gritos de dolor y después el lobo negro la dejó muy lejos de Ruolin, muriendo sola y desangrada por las heridas.

Ruolin por otra parte cayó de lado finalmente, sin fuerzas, sintiéndose terriblemente débil.

El suelo estaba frío y húmedo, posiblemente hacía una media hora que había dejado de llover. Los ojos violetas de la joven observaron el cielo nocturno sin rastro de estrellas o de una luna plateada, solo las nubes negras que presagiaban una tormenta eléctrica. De repente, un trueno retumbo y un relámpago brillante ilumino el cielo negro.

¿Moriría?

Escucho unos pasos a lo lejos, primero apresurados y luego lentos. Su visión del cielo nocturno fue nublada por el rostro blanquecino de Luka con algunas pequeñas heridas. Él ya había inmovilizado a los Zweilts cuidando de no matarlos.

Los ojos plateados de él miraron con seriedad el charco de sangre donde estaba Ruolin tirada. Se arrodillo a un lado de ella y pasándole un brazo por debajo de la espalda la levantó un poco para atraerla hacia él, cerca de su pecho.

― Luka. –susurró ella y al instante se ahogo un poco cuando salió sangre de su boca.

― No, Ruolin… -la veía anonadado, con una profunda tristeza en sus ojos grises, tan grises como el color de su corazón en esos instantes. Ruolin estaba respirando con mucha dificultad… estaba muriendo. –Lamento haber llegado hasta ahora.

― G…g-go-me…n –musito con dificultad sin evitar que más sangre roja saliera lentamente de su boca.

― ¿Por qué pides perdón? Yo soy quien debe disculparse… no morirás, ¿verdad? –exclamó Luka desesperado, sintiendo ganas de llorar como los humanos aunque no pudiera hacerlo, porque los demonios no tenían lágrimas. –Tranquila, no hables, todo estará bien.

Luka luchó por concentrarse, por recordar cuales eran las palabras exactas para aquél contrato.

—Yo… Brand Zess juro lealtad eterna a esta humana; Kuchiki Ruolin. El demonio Opast Brand Zess se redime profundamente en el contrato negro No. 03; un definitivo, infierno y tierra conectados… -el Opast abrió la boca y sacó levemente la lengua, hiriéndosela al encajar una de sus uñas puntiagudas en ella para que le saliera sangre. Posteriormente, con la mano con la que sostenía la cabeza de Ruolin, la acercó y la besó, intercambiando la sangre. – infierno y tierra conectados, infierno y tierra conectados… Ruolin, ahora di "Zess, yo te contrato". –le pidió, pero Ruolin no parecía escuchar nada.

Ella se sentía muy cansada, veía todo muy borroso, su respiración se iba haciendo más lenta y la voz de Luka se apagaba cada vez más en su mente. –Ruolin, dilo. –él la sacudió suavemente pero ella no movió más sus ojos violetas que ahora estaban tiesos, mirando el rostro de Luka con tranquilidad. – ¿Ruolin? –la llamó con duda. – Ruolin, respóndeme… ¡Ruolin!... ¡RUOLIN!

Luka abrió grandes los ojos al darse cuenta de la realidad. Había sido demasiado tarde, Kuchiki Ruolin ya no estaba en el mundo de los vivos, había muerto ya. Su frágil y delgado cuerpo yacía sin vida en los brazos del demonio que la amó.

Lo único que su mente le permitió pensar, fue en abrazar a Ruolin con fuerza.

—… no… no puede estar pasándome esto… despierta, Ruo… despierta, no me dejes solo… -le decía mientras la estrechaba con fuerza contra él.

**69696969**

Días después.

De no ser tan respetuoso habría mandado volar a todos los Zweilts heridos y a Takashiro de ahí, sin embargo, era el entierro de Kuchiki Ruolin y debía mantenerse sereno… y distante, distante de todos los que estaban alrededor del féretro que estaba siendo cubierto por tierra suave y fresca.

La muerte de Ruolin le había dejado un gran vacío, como un hoyo profundo en su ser que no podía llenar con nada… y que no pensaba llenar nunca, porque sería el recordatorio de que una vez ella existió, de que una vez él amo a una humana y de que una vez… solo por una vez, pudo haber tenido la vida tranquila que siempre quiso.

Cuando los presentes terminaron sus oraciones y se dispusieron a abandonar el lugar, fue el momento en que por fin Luka salió de su escondite tras un árbol de tronco grueso para acercarse al lugar donde los restos de Ruolin descansaban en paz.

— Sabes que mataría porque estuvieras a mi lado. Si te reviviera, solo serías un cadáver reanimado sin humanidad… sin la humanidad que tanto me gustó de ti. –dijo Luka con voz normal y luego hizo una larga pausa, mirando con detalle la tierra que sepultaba la caja de madera. –Te amaré por siempre. Y… te esperaré. –sonrió débilmente para después alzar la vista y mirar el cielo azul iluminado por un sol radiante lleno de esperanza, tan lleno de esperanza como Luka Crosszeria.

* * *

**Hola! Si llegaron hasta aquí, entonces gracias por leer! :) Pero la historia no queda ahí, ok? El próximo capítulo que suba será el epílogo de este fanfic; el final definitivo. Nos vemos en el final de la historia, espero haya sido de su agrado! Cuídense!**


	11. Epilogo

**LA TRAICION CONOCE MI NOMBRE**

LUKA CROSSZERIA & RUOLIN KUCHIKI

* * *

**Epilogo**

20 años después.

El joven alto y de gabardina negra caminaba entre las personas felices que celebraban el festival de verano. Aquella ciudad parecía estar siempre en movimiento, y aunque la gente feliz lo incomodara un poco, él prefería que ella hubiera naciera allí, en un ambiente tan alegre como aquella ciudad.

A pesar del sol, él no sentía calor… ni frío, los demonios nunca sentían nada de eso y aquello era bueno debido a los 50°C de la ciudadela.

La iglesia gótica con gárgolas en las alturas estaba cada vez más próxima. El demonio Brand Zess avanzó hasta colocarse al inicio de las escaleras, apenas se disponía a subir el primer escalón cuando se detuvo de inmediato al ver que una de las huérfanas de la iglesia salía. Era una chica rubia vestida de novicia.

― Disculpe, ¿se encuentra bien? –le pregunto una joven monja rubia de voz rasposa, un poco preocupada por él, pues él traía un conjunto negro como para sufrir una tremenda insolación con el calor que hacía.

― Busco a esta chica. –musito extendiéndole una vieja fotografía.

― ¿La hermana Ruolin Hale? –pregunto conociendo a la pelinegra de la foto.

― ¿Hermana? –se sorprendió Zess. – ¿Ella es una monja?

― No, no. –rió la joven. –Es solo una novicia*.

— Ah. –suspiró Zess con un gran alivio, no quería ni imaginarse qué artilugios tendría que haber usado para que Ruolin dejase el hábito.

― ¿La necesita para algo? Puedo decirle donde encontrarla.

— Por favor. –pidió él.

— Fue a ayudar en una misión a las afueras de la ciudad, cerca del puente. Allí se le ha perdido un rosario muy importante a una de las religiosas y ella ha ido a buscarlo. Se acaba de ir hace unos 10 minutos, seguramente la verá por allá. –dijo la monja rubia.

— Entendido. –asintió Zess y dio media vuelta para ir en busca de la joven. Había visto aquel puente de lejos así que sabía más o menos orientarse.

Camino aprisa entre toda esa gente feliz con cara de alergia. No le gustaba estar rodeado de tanta gente, le gustaba más estar en silencio, especialmente en compañía de una persona a la que había conocido 20 años atrás.

Se preguntaba cómo sería Ruolin Hale físicamente. ¿Seguiría siendo pelinegra? Suponía que sí, dado que la monja rubia la había reconocido bien. ¿Seguiría siendo poseedora de esas joyas violetas que llevaba por ojos? ¿Su cuerpo seguiría siendo delgadamente exquisito?

No quería tener más dudas, no eran buenas para su salud mental, así que se apresuró aún más a llegar al puente indicado.

Cuando a lo lejos alcanzó a divisar aquella construcción, sintió que su corazón de piedra revivía de nuevo, que poco a poco se volvía blando y vulnerable. Se posiciono encima del puente y no vio a nadie, volteó a todas partes… seguramente ella ya se habría ido. Aquello lo desanimo enseguida pero… de repente escuchó una queja que provenía de debajo del puente de ladrillo.

— ¡Estúpido rosario! ¿Cómo se le ocurre perderlo? ¡Diablos, dije una mala palabra! ¡Rayos, dije "diablos"! apiádate de esta oveja descarriada, Señor, y hazme más cuidadosa. –lamentó una voz que Zess conoció enseguida, y sonrió.

Corrió para bajar del puente y llegar debajo de él. Sus botas negras se hallaron con zacate verde y luego con piedras húmedas debido al riachuelo travieso y cristalino. Enseguida observo de espaldas a una persona que llevaba el hábito de monja de color blanco con algunos detalles religiosos color celeste.

— ¿Ruolin? –la llamó él sintiéndose tremendamente emocionado y con el corazón ardiendo como un volcán en erupción.

La chica delgada volteó enseguida. Cuando los ojos plateados se encontraron después de tantos años con los violetas de ella, fue como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido inmediatamente y se hubiera detenido para él, no para Brand Zess el demonio, el traidor, sino para Luka Crosszeria, el demonio enamorado, el que se permitía tener sentimientos puros.

— Ara… ¿Quién eres tú? –le preguntó ella. Luka observo sus mismas facciones con detalle, los ojos medio grandes de color violeta con unas tupidas pestañas, los pómulos de un rosa pálido, algunos mechones de sedoso cabello negro escapaban de su habito. – ¿Acaso estas perdido, pequeño? –le pregunto ella al ver el rostro indefenso y tierno del desconocido.

— No. –sonrió de medio lado, en paz, tranquilo, feliz de estarla viendo a unos metros de él, tan cerca. –Estaba perdido, pero ya he encontrado el rumbo.

— ¿Eh? –dijo Ruolin confundida.

— Renaciste porque terminaste el contrato en tu mente. –le informo Luka. –Me ha sido muy difícil encontrar tu alma, sigues igual que siempre.

— ¿De qué demonios estas habland…? ¡Rayos, otra vez dije una mala palabra! ¡Perdona a esta pecadora, Señor! –se santiguo enseguida, dejando a Luka sorprendido.

— Ser novicia no va contigo. –le confesó Luka con una sonrisa media burlona. –Pero a la vez, eso lo hace interesante, querida.

— ¿Querida? –Ruolin enarcó una ceja. –Yo no soy tu "querida". –puntualizó enseguida.

— Ah… -suspiró Luka. –No sabes por cuanto tiempo te he esperado. –él avanzó hacia ella. Ruolin, confundida al máximo, retrocedió.

— ¡Atrás, depravado! –grito ella.

— No, no, por favor no temas. Yo jamás te haría daño. Yo estoy aquí para protegerte. –le aseguró él, empezándose a preocupar por que Ruolin se alejaba de él.

— O te largas o empezaré a gritar. –le amenazó con el ceño fruncido, aunque visiblemente asustada.

— Onegai, Ruolin…

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

— Tú eres mi contratista, es mi deber saber tu nombre… además, es obvio que me sepa el nombre de la persona que he amado y esperado todo este tiempo. Ruolin, tú eres mi luz…

— ¡Basta! Es bastante obvio que te equivocaste de chica. Yo no te conozco, nunca te he visto y no quiero que te acerques a mí, loco.

— Onegai, recuerda la promesa que me hiciste… dijiste que tú harías que la traición olvidara mi nombre y que te quedarías a mi lado… siempre.

— Yo no recuerdo ninguna promesa. –Ruolin estaba molesta, no entendía nada de lo que aquél extraño le estaba diciendo y finalmente estaba empezando a hartarse de oír habladurías. –Solo quiero que te vayas de aquí y me dejes en paz.

Luka se quedó viéndola un momento más y luego habló por fin.

— Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces me iré de aquí. Pero te estaré cuidando desde las sombras. –dio media vuelta, empezando a alejarse. Al final de cuentas, sabía que había posibilidades de que esto pasara.

Ruolin vio al muchacho alto y… de repente reconoció su espalda ancha. La había visto antes… y esa gabardina negra también… ¿dónde? ¿Dónde lo había visto? En un sueño… ¡sí!

— Oye! –se apuró a alcanzarlo, dejando de lado la búsqueda del rosario. Luka enseguida volteó. – ¿Cómo te llamas? Siento que te conozco, tú has sido…

— Mi nombre es Brand Zess. –respondió con sus ojos fríos y su rostro inexpresivo. Su corazón estaba enfriándose de nuevo. Él le dio la espalda y siguió caminando.

— ¡No! Ese no es tu nombre, Luka.

El demonio siguió caminando cuando de repente cayó en la cuenta de lo que había escuchado. ¿Ella había dicho _Luka_? El Opast se detuvo de inmediato y se volvió hacia ella.

— Tú fuiste mi primer sueño de niña… creí que no existías… y hasta te había olvidado pero… eres idéntico al de mi sueño. Existes. –dijo Ruolin, esta vez más tranquila y concentrada.

— No era un sueño. –Luka se acercó a ella y ella lo dejó acercarse sin vacilar. –Era tu vida pasada, cuando te llamabas Kuchiki Ruolin.

— ¿Kuchiki? No entiendo la mayoría de las cosas que dices pero… siento raro el corazón. –dijo, llevándose una mano al pecho. – Siento como si tú fueras alguien demasiado importante para mí… -de repente, Ruolin se quedó súper sorprendida y abrió grandes los ojos, viendo a Luka con estupefacción. – ¿Dijiste Kuchiki?... Tú eres… ¡Oh, Dios! –se tapó la boca con ambas manos sin poder creerlo. – Luka-chan. –recordó finalmente a la única persona que ella tenía, al ser por el que daría la vida sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

—Me recuerdas. –dijo Luka sintiendo cómo su corazón se ponía blando nuevamente y se derretía como lava. –Ruolin, te amo.

— ¡Luka! –grito ella con los ojos llorosos y se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo con fuerza. El Opast la despegó de él y la cargo, abrazándola. Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, enredando sus dedos en el cabello negro de él, reconociéndolo como Luka Crosszeria, el demonio Opast que ella amaba. –Luka, lo siento. No quiero olvidarte, no quiero estar sin ti nunca más.

— Eso no se puede evitar, eres humana, eventualmente morirás. –dijo, bajándola delicadamente. –Pero eso no importa porque siempre renacerás para mí, querida Ruolin.

— Siempre. –sonrió Ruolin Hale.

* * *

**Novicia*: Persona que se prepara para entrar en una orden religiosa pero todavía no ha hecho los votos.**

**Well, este humilde fanfic ha terminado :)**

**Agradecimientos super especiales a Kassandra Caldina por sus amables reviews que me animaron a seguir escribiendo :D Amiga, te dejé un mensaje privado, lo leíste? :)**

**Y me despido dejando abierta la posibilidad de hacer algún otro fanfic de OC para UraBoku en un futuro... lejano :) **

**GRACIAS!**


End file.
